At the Beginning
by Arwennicole
Summary: Part 1 of a series. It starts off during the Silver Millennium when Queen Serenity asks 5 warriors to come to the kingdom to help protect the realms from what might be a threat. Will her plans for protection work? AU/Crossover
1. Chapter 1

At the Beginning

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Ronin Warriors_ or Sailor Moon. This is just for fun and to get back to the stories I used to write before the other categories came into my life.**

**Summary: Part 1 of a 2 Part series. It starts off during the Silver Millennium when Queen Serenity asks 5 warriors to come to the kingdom to help protect the realms from what might be a threat. Will her plans for protection work? AU/Crossover**

At the Beginning

Chapter 1: From the Beginning

During the time of the Silver Millennium in the Moon Kingdom that housed Queen Serenity and her daughter, Princess Serenity. They were protected by the Princess's friends, the Sailor Scouts, all princesses from their own home planets. The kingdom had been peaceful for thousands of years, no wars no problems of any kind. Yet, the queen knew that the silence could not last much longer and she needed to be sure that her daughter and her friends would be protected and would receive all the help they could get.

Inside the kingdom, a little black cat with a yellow crescent moon on her forehead was sitting patiently at the bottom of the steps. "Serenity, are you coming?" she asked the princess impatiently.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming, Luna. You don't need to rush me," the young woman answered sounding clearly irritated with the cat.

Princess Serenity walked down the stairs, her waist-length blond hair tied in pigtails swayed, and her pale blue dress flowed around her as her ballet flats made a soft pit pat on the stairs. "It's quiet," Serenity commented, looking around curiously. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Where's my mother?' she asked.

"I believe she is in her study, she said something about guests coming today," Luna replied.

Serenity frowned. "Guests? Mother never mentioned anything about guests," she murmured before making her way to her mother's study.

Making her way down the hall with her cat running behind her, Serenity stood in front of the large oak door and knocked. "Come in," Queen Serenity answered. The queen looked up as her daughter entered the room. "Serenity, I thought you would be going to the kitchens to get your lunch," the Queen said with a slight smile.

"Luna said that we are expecting company?" she asked.

Her mother nodded as she had her daughter sit down in front of her desk. "I am inviting 5 warriors from Earth to come to the castle," Serenity said to her daughter.

"But…why? We already have plenty of protection with the Sailor Scouts here," Serenity insisted.

"They are our allies from the Ancient. We had agreed that it would be best if we had just a little more protection," Serenity answered.

Serenity frowned, playing with the ribbon on her dress. "Serenity, don't fidget," Serenity scolded her daughter lightly.

"Sorry," Serenity answered, her cheeks flushing, "When are they coming?"

"Soon, why don't you go with your friends and I will inform you all when they arrive?" Serenity suggested.

Serenity nodded as she got up and left the study.

Making her way out to the gardens, she smiled to see her friends as well as her guards sitting around talking and laughing. "Hi!" she called to her friends excitedly.

"Hi, Serenity, we were expecting you to be in the kitchens yet," Princess Jupiter of Jupiter quipped a she stood up.

Her chocolate brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she had on a light green dress that was flowing and had a dark green sash around her waist. On her forearms were two gold cuffs that had the sign of Jupiter on them.

Serenity smiled softly as she sat down. "I'm not really hungry," she admitted, "Did you hear that my mother has invited people from Earth?"

"Really? Who?" Princess Mars of Mars asked as she sat beside her friend.

She had waist-length black hair, a single red carnation sat in her hair, a pink gown, and on her right hand was a ring that had the Mars symbol in the middle of it.

The Moon Princess smiled at her friend. "My mother said they were warriors, she said something about needing extra protection," she answered.

"I'm sure it's just a precaution, you know your mother she only wants to be sure everyone is happy and safe," Princess Venus of Venus stated.

She had waist-length blond hair, a simple orange bow was tied in the back, and had on a light orange gown. Around her neck was a gold chain that had a pendant that had the Venus symbol on it.

The princess smiled softly at her friends. "It never does hurt to have an extra pair of eyes," Princess Mercury of Mercury commented.

She pushed her fingers through her short blue hair and then she straightened the invisible wrinkles in her flowing light blue gown. On her left wrist was a bracelet that had the Mercury symbol on it.

Princess Serenity listened to what her friends had to say and nodded her head slowly in agreement. "I guess you're right, a little help never hurts. Even though I don't understand why, there hasn't been a war in centuries," she pointed out.

"No, but your mother has been worried. She spends an awful lot of time in her study these days," Luna stated as she sat beside a white cat with the same crescent moon on his forehead.

He was Venus's faithful companion, Artemis. The two felines glanced at each other before looking at the group of girls. "So when should we expect them?" Jupiter asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, mother said they were coming she didn't say when," Serenity answered as she held a lock of hair in her hand.

The four other girls glanced at each other, curious about these warrior that were coming. If the Queen was asking for more help, then it might be worse than they had thought. Lately the Queen had been acting as though something horrible was going to happen at any moment.

The Queen entered her throne room, waiting patiently for the kingdom's new protectors would arrive. Looking up from a sound outside, she went out to investigate.

Making her way down the stone steps, she was relieved to see five young men all knelt on the ground having just transported to the Moon Palace. "Arise my friends," she told them smiling softly. The five of them stood up at her request. "Which one of you is Ryo of Wildfire?" she asked.

"That would be me," the young man standing at the front replied.

He had shoulder-length jet black hair, blue eyes, he was wearing black boots, a pair of black breeches, and red tunic over a white shirt, and a long jacket that was red with gold lining around it. He bowed respectfully to the Queen. "It is an honor, Queen Serenity," he told her.

"The honor is mine, I am grateful that Prince Endymion allowed you to come," she stated.

"No disrespect, my queen, but we don't really serve the Earth Prince. We serve Earth," one of the other young men stated, earning an elbow from his companion beside him.

The young man who spoke up had short ash colored hair with dark blue eyes, he had on black boots, black breeches, and an orange tunic over a white shirt, and his long jacket was orange with gold lining. Surrounding his head was a gold headband that had the symbol of Justice in the middle of it.

His companion had shoulder-length auburn colored hair, sea green eyes, wearing the same outfit as his two companions only his tunic was light blue and jacket was light blue with sea green lining going through it.

The Queen stared at him curiously. "And you are young man?" she asked.

"Shu of Hardrock," he replied as he immediately bowed before the Moon Queen.

She looked over at Shu's companion who joined his friend in bowing to her. "Shin of the Torrent, my lady," he told her his voice showing a heavy British accent.

"Please, please rise, I insist we are all friends here," Serenity insisted lightly with a soft smile.

Ryo just smirked at his two companions as the Queen stood in front of the last of his friends.

One had short blond hair, indigo eyes, and a lock of his blond hair hung over his right eye. His tunic was green as was his jacket but it had white lining going through it.

The second had short blue hair, dark blue eyes, a navy blue headband was wrapped around his head, keeping the pieces of his blue hair from his eyes. His tunic was dark blue while his jacket was also dark blue with near black lining going through it.

The blond man bowed lightly to her. "Sage of the Halo," he told her, his voice was light but showed authority.

"Touma of Strata," his companion answered, "It is an honor, Queen Serenity."

Serenity smiled as she looked at the five young men that stood in her courtyard. "I am grateful that you are all here," she said smiling, "Come inside, we have much to talk about."

The five young men followed her inside. "Wow, what a place," Shu commented.

"Shu, could you be any more obvious about who we do or don't work for?" Touma asked curiously.

"What? We don't serve the Prince, never had, never will. The Ancient sent us on this quest," Shu answered simply.

Shin shook his head slowly, letting out a sigh as they followed the Moon Queen through the castle.

Entering her library, she had the guards close the doors and asked them to stand guard so no one would disturb them. "There has been a growing threat over the last several years since my daughter's birth. I am afraid that an old enemy will come and try to release my prisoner, Meteria," she told the five of them.

"She's been in the dungeons since before any of us were even born. Who would even know how to free her?" Ryo asked curiously.

"I am unsure, because the prison is enchanted and only I can go down with this," she told them.

She showed them the keys that were to open the prison far below the Moon Kingdom. "It is a chance I am not willing to take, I need all the help I can get. I asked the Prince to send his best five warriors, he sent me you," she added.

"We serve to protect the universe," Touma stated simply, "You have nothing to worry about."

The Queen smiled softly, seeing that these five warriors, even though as young as her daughter and her protectors, they were willing to put their lives on the line to protect the universe. "Good," she murmured softly, "I don't want any of this leaving this room. I don't want to worry my daughter or her friends."

"Your secret is safe with us," Sage assured her lightly.

"Good, with that being said, I should introduce you to my daughter and the Scouts," Serenity stated.

The girls were outside, laughing and enjoying each other's company when Serenity entered the gardens. "My lady," the Scouts greeted before bowing to her.

"Girls, rise, please," Serenity insisted making the girls get to their feet.

She smiled at the five of them, her hands clasped in front of her. "Some guests have arrived that I would like to introduce you do," she stated. She looked over her shoulder. "These are the Warriors from Earth who are here to help protect the Moon Kingdom," she added.

Having the men take a step forward, she gestured to each one. "Ryo of the Wildfire, Sage of the Halo, Shin of the Torrent, Shu of Hardrock, and Touma of Strata. The Earth Prince has told me they are the best he has with protection," she stated.

"An honor to meet all of you," Sage told them, but his eyes were glued to Jupiter who was staring back at him with wide eyes.

Jupiter cleared her throat, clasping her hands in front of her. "I am Princess Jupiter of Jupiter," she stated. Mercury was staring at Shin, her cheeks flushing when their eyes locked onto each other.

"Princess Mercury of Mercury," she said bashfully.

Venus could see Shu eyeing her and a smirk appeared on her face. "Princess Venus of Venus," she stated with a smirk. Mars looked over at Ryo, her heart picking up the pace a little when their eyes locked onto each other.

"Princess Mars of Mars," Mars told them, "I have to say it'll be interesting to have ten than just five protectors of the realm."

"We will try to stay out of your way," Ryo answered simply.

Princess Serenity was staring at the last warrior that was just standing there silently. "I am Princess Serenity," she finally said as Touma bowed lowly to her with his friends.

"The stories I have heard of you don't do you justice, my lady," Touma said simply, making her cheeks turn red.

"You don't need to bow to me, truly," she insisted, making them stand back up again.

The Queen smiled to see an instant connection the girls had to the warriors. "The ten of you can learn more about each other later, I should show them to their rooms and let them settle in," she stated. They nodded in agreement.

"Well, this might not be so bad after all," Venus commented making the other girls smirk.

**FYI To people who saw this under writergrl2014 I was the owner of that account as well, but I decided to move it from there to here. That account is no use to me.**


	2. Halo-Jupiter

Chapter 2: Halo/Jupiter

A few days later, Jupiter was making her way through the castle heading towards her room when she nearly ran into Seiji. "Oh, pardon me," she murmured.

"Forgive me, my lady, I didn't see you there," he answered

She smiled softly at him. "Are you settling in alright?" she asked.

"It makes it easier with a Queen like Serenity," he answered as they made their way through the halls together.

"She is a wonderful queen, like the mother I never had," she stated, making him stop and look at her.

"You don't have a mother?" he asked.

"No, my mother passed giving birth," she replied solemnly.

Seiji rested his hand on her arm. "I am sorry, that was not my place to ask," he murmured.

"It is quite alright, I assure you," she said smiling softly.

He gave her a soft smile as she reached over and held his hand lightly. "What is it like, growing up on Earth in the Kingdom?' she asked as they continued walking.

"Well, I was chosen by the Ancient as a young child to wield the power of Wisdom. I can honestly say I never actually stepped foot inside of the Earth Kingdom," he answered.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"We have lived with the Ancient One's home. He trained us, he practically raised us since he asked our parents to take us so we could learn the ways of Samurai," he explained.

"That is sad, you don't see your parents?" she asked.

Seiji looked down at her. "We are allowed to visit our families from time to time, but our lives revolve around this work," he answered, "My parents had a harder time giving me up, because I was their only son, but when they were promised I would receive the best training and the best education they couldn't say "no"." Jupiter looked at him surprised.

"That's quite a sacrifice," she stated.

"It was," he agreed, "But they are proud knowing that their son had grown up becoming a warrior and protector of the realms," he answered.

She smiled softly to see the pale eye she could see light up as he spoke about how proud his parents were of him. "Do you have any regrets as a Warrior for the realms?" she asked, making him stop and look at her.

"Regrets? No," he replied simply, "Believe me when I say this life is far from easy. You don't see your family, the family you get are your brothers in arms that you have known since you were a child. We were all taken from our families at a young age and brought to the Ancient's home."

She frowned a little as she played with the cuffs around her wrists. "Do you have regrets being a Sailor Scout?" he asked.

"No," she replied, "I prefer to be around my sisters than being alone back home."

"You have your father don't you?" he asked as they continued walking.

"Yes, but my father is a hard man to love," she replied, "He tried to push so many things onto my shoulders that I wasn't ready for, and then I was chosen as not just the Princess but the Protector of Jupiter."

Seiji smiled to see her green eyes shine as she spoke about how much she loved her duties as a Sailor Scout. She looked at him to see the sword on his waist and he saw her glancing at the long blade. "My Sword of Halo," he told her, showing her the blade as he removed it from its sheath.

Jupiter carefully held the blade in her hand, staring at it. "It is quite the weapon," she commented as she held it out in front of her, the weight almost pulling her arm to the floor, making him chuckle lightly. "A heavy blade," she added, as he took it from her.

"The Ancient created all of our weapons," he stated, "Each weapon chooses its bearer."

"So the sword chose you?" she asked intrigued.

He gave her a slight smile with a nod. "Yes, it chose me," he answered.

"What's it like, having a weapon choose you?" she asked curiously.

Seiji looked at her as he swung the blade around while she sat down to watch him. "It's almost like a loud humming noise, the Ancient literally had us stand in the middle of the room in a line with the weapons sitting on a table in front of us," he told her.

**(Flashback: 5 Years Ago)**

**_ Seiji stood in the room with his friends, the eleven-year-old wince when he kept hearing an annoying humming sound in his ears. "Students, you have trained well. As you probably noticed, you are feeling and hearing a humming sensation through you," the Ancient told them._**

**_ The boy frowned but then he noticed that his teacher was right, not only was the humming in his ears, but it was vibrating through his whole body. "Before you are five weapons, each weapon has chosen its bearer," the Ancient told them. He looked over at Seiji to see his eyes staring at the table. He nodded to the boy who then walked over to the table._**

**_ Holding his hand out, he ran his hand over the many weapons sitting on the table. The closer he was to the end of the table, the louder the humming was and the more his body vibrated from it. Reaching a large sword, he touched the hilt and almost immediately the humming stopped. Picking it up, he winced because the blade was heavy for the eleven-year-old. "The Sword of Halo has chosen you, Seiji. You are the bearer of the Halo armor and the Warrior of Wisdom," he stated and with that said Seiji felt a warm sensation on his forehead._**

**_ Looking over into a mirror he saw the symbol, Wisdom glowing in the middle of his forehead._**

**(End Flashback)**

Seiji opened his eyes, looking over at Jupiter who was still listening to him. Her eyes were shining so bright he could swear he could see the stars in them. "You have armor as well?" she asked.

"Yes, when I call for it," he answered smiling softly.

"Have you seen a lot of battles?" she asked.

"A fair few," he replied.

She stared at him curiously. "Not a scratch on you," she commented. He smirked a little.

"Maybe I just haven't found the right opponent who can defeat me?" he answered.

She raised a brow. "So sure of yourself?" she asked curiously.

"Pretty sure," he said with a slight shrug along with a smirk gracing his handsome features.

"You and your friends are sure to tell us that you don't serve Prince Endymion," she stated.

"He only believes we fight for just his kingdom. He doesn't fully grasp what exactly what we do, what we protect," he answered, "We come when he calls, yes, but we come when anyone needs our help. That is our duty, that's what we stand for."

Jupiter couldn't help but admire the man standing in front of her, he spoke about his duty as a warrior and protector with pride and honor. "And what of you, Princess Jupiter? Have you seen many fights?" he asked.

"No, it is quite quiet up here in the Moon Kingdom," she answered, "But I am willing to put my life on the line for my duties and my Queen."

"What you do is just as honorable," he answered.

"You make sure the realms are free from war," she stated, "I'm a bodyguard."

"An important bodyguard, as well as a friend to the royal family here, it is an honor, don't mistake what you do as something meaningless," he answered.

Jupiter tilted her head to the side, then stood up. "I want to try something," she said suddenly, standing up. He stared at her quizzically as she walked over, pushing the lock of hair from his eyes and stared into both of his indigo eyes. "I like this better," she murmured.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"Staring into both of your eyes," she replied.

Smiling, he reached up and rested his hand on her cheek, his rough thumb moving over the smoothness of her skin. "I have never met a woman quite like you, Jupiter," he murmured.

"Is that so?" she asked softly, feeling her heart speed up as he stood closer to her.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes went wide for a second, but then she kissed him back, her hand resting on the back of his neck, his hair trying to fall back over his eye instead it just tickled her nose. Reaching up with his other hand, he cupped her face in his hands as the kiss became more passionate until someone cleared their throat, forcing both of them to pull away. "My Queen," Seiji greeted, bowing to Serenity.

The Moon Queen just smirked to see the two of them acting as though they were caught doing something horribly wrong. "I see you are making yourself comfortable," she stated.

"Your home is better than the ground that my friends and I sleep on during most of our quests," he answered.

She had him stand up. "Keep her safe, Seiji of Halo, she is like another one of my daughters," she told him.

"I swear no harm will come to her," he answered.

Serenity glanced at Jupiter who smiled softly before bowing her head to her in respect. Then she just smiled, leaving the room as Seiji picked up the sword he had dropped on the floor and placed it back into its sheath on his hip. "May I escort you to the gardens, my lady?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

"You can stop with the flattery now," Jupiter answered with a smirk before she slid her hand into his and they walked in the direction of the gardens.

Later on, Seiji entered his quarters when he heard someone clearing their throat. Looking over, he was surprised to see the others sitting there staring at him. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Came to remind you of certain things," Shu replied simply.

Seiji looked at them. "The vows we took when we agreed to become the protectors of the realm," Shin commented.

"What do our vows mean anything? We vowed to serve and protect the realms," Seiji answered, "And anyone a part of those realms."

"Which means no relationships of any kind, my friend," Shu commented as he leaned back with his feet propped up on the table.

Seiji walked over, shoving Shu's feet off the table. "What I do is my business," he told his friends.

"You know that if you start a relationship with someone you'll lose your armor," Touma pointed out.

"Aren't you guys tired of playing safe all the time?" Seiji demanded, "The Ancient never really said that, we just took our vows as such."

He sat down in a chair. "What did you see, Shu?" he asked, knowing all too well the bearer of Hardrock had something to do with this little "meeting" they were having.

"Saw enough," Shu answered simply.

Seiji rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Seiji, this is dangerous ground here. We're here to protect the Moon realm and the princesses living on it not starting a relationship with them," Ryo told him.

"I'm just tired of acting as though we're nothing but little soldiers following everyone's command," Seiji answered.

"That's what we do, Seiji, we protect people," Touma answered.

"When do we get to live though?" Seiji asked.

He looked at his friends. "When do we get to make a choice for ourselves instead of just constantly taking orders of where our next quest is going to be? I'm tired of chasing quests and ending up with nothing. We don't see our parents except for once every what three years?" he asked.

"It's better than nothing," Shin commented.

"Yeah well I'm tired of it," Seiji answered standing back up, "Tired of playing these games and tired of pretending that nothing matters."

The other Warriors glanced at each other before looking at Seiji who was clearly frustrated. "You'll lose your armor, Seiji," Ryo answered. Seiji frowned as he looked at the green orb in his hand, he didn't want to lose his armor or his powers. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the windowpane.

"We didn't choose this life, the armors chose us it's our responsibility to wield these powers," Touma told him.

Seiji closed his eyes tightly, letting out a frustrated sigh. Touma gripped his shoulder as his blond friend stayed silent staring out at the garden where Jupiter was with her friends. She was so beautiful, the way her hair swirled in the wind, her green eyes shining like two emeralds, and her laugh that just sent chills up his spine. He wanted to spend the rest of his life listening to that laugh. His friends stared at him as he just stared outside. "Get out," he told them.

He looked at his friends. "Get out!" he ordered. They went to leave the room, all except for Touma. "Have you lost your hearing, _brother_?" Seiji spat.

"I think you have lost your wits," Touma answered.

"We have lost our ability to being humans," Seiji told him.

"We're not average humans, Seiji. That's why we're here. We're warriors, we're guardians, protectors. That's our job, that's what we have been chosen to do!" Touma answered.

The blue-headed young man stared at his friend. "You are losing your wits over a girl you had only just met!" he exclaimed.

"I have never felt this way about anyone in my life, I have never met anyone like her," Seiji answered.

Turning around he stared out at the gardens again. "And you will sacrifice your armor for her?" Touma demanded. Seiji held the orb between his fingers.

"I'm not giving up anything," Seiji answered.

The Wisdom symbol glowed on his forehead as he stared at the orb. Touma gripped his shoulder once more before leaving him alone to his thoughts.


	3. Wildfire-Mars

Chapter 3: Wildfire/Mars

Mars was in the fire temple, meditating as she always had whenever she had so much on her mind. The fire crackled in front of her as she sat silently in front of it. Suddenly, as she was just beginning to relax in her meditation, she suddenly became aware that someone else was in the room with her. Opening her eyes, she swung around with a dagger in hand. "Here I thought you couldn't swing weapons in the Fire Temple," Ryo commented.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"I came to see what you were doing," he replied.

She placed her dagger back into its sheath. "I'm meditating," she answered simply.

"Sounds like fun…" he said slowly.

She closed her eyes as she tried again when she felt his eyes on her. "You know…it is rude to stare," she commented, making his face flush.

"Forgive me, I shall take my leave," he answered as he went to leave.

She smirked a little as she listened to him walk away.

Later on, she exited the temple to find Ryo leaning against a tree. "Have you been out here the whole time?" she asked.

"I have nothing really important to do today," he replied.

She stared at him curiously. "Would you join me for a stroll?" she asked.

"If my lady commands it," he answered.

Mars rolled her eyes before they started strolling through the courtyard together. "What made you decide to become a Warrior?" she asked curiously. Ryo glanced at her before shrugging his shoulders.

"My entire village was destroyed by the Emperor, Talpa, when I was young. The Ancient found me and took me in, the armor chose me," he answered simply.

She looked at him surprised. "The armor chose you?" she asked.

"Our armors chose all of us, we didn't pick this life it picked us," he answered as he sat down.

Mars frowned as she sat across from him, staring at him. "You took vows from what I understand?" she asked, making him look at her.

"We were told that the less we became attached to people outside of our circle, the less our enemies can use against us," he answered.

"It sounds like a lonely life," she murmured softly.

Ryo shrugged his shoulders. "The guys go home once in a while to visit their parents," he answered.

"But…what about you?" she asked.

"I sometimes go with one of them to visit the family, I had been accepted as another son to every one of their families," he answered simply.

Mars still frowned, sad to hear that this young man had no family to visit when they were able to make it home to visit their parents. "Seiji's parents have tried to talk both him and me into staying home during each visit," he said with a slight laugh.

"Jupiter said his parents had a harder time agreeing with the Ancient into allowing Seiji to go with him to learn the ways of becoming a warrior," she answered.

"They still have a hard time with the decision even twelve years later," he told her, "He is their only son after all."

She was still staring at him, this young man really didn't have any other life than the one he was living. He had no other family besides his friends. "This is truly all that you know," she said softly.

"Huh? Oh…yeah I guess so," he answered with a slight shrug.

Standing up, she walked over to the stone bench he was sitting on and sat beside him. "What about you? Do you have family back at home?" he asked.

"I have my parents, who are proud of the fact that not only is their daughter a psychic but a Sailor Scout as well," she answered.

"How do they like it having you here all the time?" he asked.

"Well they come to visit as often as they can," she replied.

She smiled a little as she twisted the ring on her right hand. She noticed that he was watching her twist the ring around and tracing the designs on it. Smiling, she removed the ring from her finger, looking at him. "See this?" she asked, holding it up to him.

"Yeah," he answered slowly.

"This ring symbolizes my spot as Princess and heir to Mars. I'm supposed to keep this on until I am either queen or married," she told him, "If I marry my husband is supposed to get this ring. It changes sizes magically to whoever is supposed to wear it."

He held his hand out and she placed the ring into his hand. Holding it up, he stared at the intricate designs on it. "Wow…this is amazing," he commented, "I am sure you have men around the realms coming to meet you."

"They do, but I turn them away," she replied with a shrug.

"You would rather stay here?" he asked.

"It's a good life here, a simple one," she replied simply, "Besides if I'm going to be with someone it's going to be out of love and NOT out of duty."

"I am surprised that your parents allow you to make that decision," he commented.

He slid the ring back onto her hand when she noticed that the ring was suddenly bigger, but then it shrunk down to her ring size. "Your quest was not to protect the Moon Princess was it?" she asked. Ryo stood up and looked at her. "You were assigned to each of us weren't you?" she asked, standing up as well.

"We do as we are asked. We were told of a probable danger so here we are and here we will stay until this threat is taken care of," he answered.

"What threat?" she asked.

Ryo was silent, unable to tell the princess the information she was yearning to hear. "I must take my leave, Princess. Enjoy your afternoon," he told her giving her a slight bow before leaving.

"Wait, Ryo!" she called out suddenly irritated.

Ryo made his way back inside. "Not as easy to deny your feelings for someone is it?" a voice asked, making Ryo turn to his left. He saw Seiji leaning against a wall, one leg propped up behind him while his arms were crossed over his chest.

"I didn't kiss her, I didn't offer anything like you had offered Jupiter," he answered.

"No but you wanted to," Seiji told him.

Ryo glared at him. "Admit it, you know the Ancient sent us here to be more than just bodyguards," Seiji insisted.

"I am here to do one thing and one thing only and that is to make sure Mars lives," he answered.

"Why would the Ancient pick the five of us? We are not his only warriors," Seiji pointed out, "Why did the Ancient ask the other monks for this quest?"

Ryo's back was to his friend as he stared out the tall window in front of him. "You know I'm right, that he sent us here for more than just protecting these girls," Seiji insisted. The darker haired young man shot his friend a glare. "Ryo, you are far from a fool," Seiji told him.

"You are the fool for listening to you affections for Jupiter," Ryo muttered.

"I saw the way you were looking at her, Ryo. I am neither blind nor a fool!" Seiji spat.

The two friends were practically standing in each other's faces. "You need to let it go, Seiji. It's not happening, I'm not going to give up my armor," Ryo answered.

"What if we're not supposed to give up our armor? What if this is supposed to make our armors stronger?" Seiji demanded.

Instead of answering, Ryo storm away, leaving Seiji standing there. He refused to listen to what his friend had to say. Refused to go against their vows what he had promised to do since he was a child.

Entering his quarters, Ryo tossed his tunic over the chair in the room. Walking over to the water basin in the corner of the room. Walking over, he splashed water in his face and was trying to get Seiji's persistent words from echoing in his head. "Ancient, tell me what am I supposed to do?" he muttered under his breath. He leaned his forehead against the wall and let out a frustrated sigh.

Mars was sitting out in the gardens completely confused about what had just happened. "Mars, are you alright?" Jupiter asked.

"I'm…I'm not sure," she replied as her friend sat beside her.

Jupiter saw that her friend was staring at the ring on her right hand. "Something happen?" she asked.

"My ring changed sizes," Mars replied.

Jupiter looked at her surprised. "Which ring?" she asked.

"This ring! The ring that's belonged to my family for centuries, the ring that changes sizes when it touches the hands that it's supposed to be on," Mars answered showing her the ring.

Jupiter stared at the ring on her friend's finger. "Well…whose hand was it touching?" she asked.

"Ryo's," Mars replied.

She rubbed her forehead, letting out a deep breath. "He is far from whom my parents would approve of," she added, "And besides he has his vows, he refuses to break his vows. I won't him ask him of that either."

"Of course you won't," Jupiter muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mars demanded.

"What I mean is that you never do anything for yourself," Jupiter replied.

Mars looked at her friend. "I have a responsibility as princess and so do you or did you forget that you're heir to the Jupiter throne?" she demanded.

"Have I ever acted as though I'm not?" Jupiter answered.

"Falling in love with the Warrior wasn't the best move," Mars muttered.

"I am unable to control who I fall in love with, neither can you," Jupiter answered.

The black-haired girl looked at the brunette incredulously. "You have lost your mind!" she exclaimed, "It has been only a week since their arrival!"

"Yet the last thing you see at night and the first thing you see in the morning is Ryo's face," Jupiter stated.

Mars stared at her with wide eyes. Jupiter smoothed out her skirt as she stood up. "Tell Queen Serenity that I will be missing dinner this evening, I have another engagement," she stated.

"Where are you going?" Mars demanded.

Jupiter stopped and looked at her. "That is none of your concern," she answered.

Later that evening, Ryo made his way up the stairs to his quarters when he passed Mars's room. Walking over, he rested his hands on the large oak door and went to knock but stopped himself.

On the other side of the door, Mars had heard him walk down the hall and rested her ear against the door waiting for him to knock. She bit her lower lip, closing her eyes tightly waiting for it.

Ryo let out a deep breath, resting his forehead against the door. Forcing himself back, he turned on his heel and walked away.

Mars closed her eyes, letting out a sigh as she walked away from the door. She was about to pull off her robe when there was a knock on the door. Furrowing her brow, she walked over to the door and opened it. She saw a surprised Ryo standing there. "You were about to go to bed, I apologize," he told her as he went to leave.

"What is it?" she called out, "Is everything alright?"

"It wasn't important," he answered.

He cleared his throat. Moving to walk away, he let out a deep breath when Mars reached out and grabbed his arm. "No, but what I need to do IS," she told him before she kissed him. Ryo immediately kissed her back, his arms going around her waist. Pulling away, he rested his forehead against hers and was shocked when his Virtue Symbol and her Mars symbol appeared and melded together.

"I must go," he told her.

"No," she answered.

"I must," he murmured.

He pressed a kiss to her lips before pulling back. "Good night pri-Mars," he murmured. He gave her a soft smile before he walked down the hall towards his quarters.

Closing the door, Mars closed her eyes feeling her cheeks flush with a smile on her face.


	4. Torrent-Mercury

Chapter 4: Torrent/Mercury

Shin was walking along the river that was outside the castle just enjoying the peacefulness that had filled the air. Taking advantage of the fact that everyone else was occupied inside or doing other duties, he removed his tunic then shirt. His boots followed not far behind before he got into the water and his entire body felt as though it were energizing just with sitting in the water.

Opening his sea green eyes, he stood up and dove in the rest of the way. Swimming so far that he could touch the bottom of the river. With the ability to hold his breath for so long, he closed his eyes as he started swimming backwards in the water.

What he didn't realize was Princess Mercury had exited the castle with the same mission in mind.

Looking around, she checked to see if anyone was around before she slid off her robe, setting it aside. She dove into the water. Swimming through the water, she was just beginning to relax when her head collided into something. She surfaced letting out a yelp, holding her head. "What…" Shin muttered when he surfaced. He looked to see what he collided into when he realized that he was staring into the eyes of Princess Mercury. "Princess! I apologize, I had no idea you would be here!" he exclaimed, his red turning red.

He swam back to shore and got out. Mercury's cheeks turned just as red when she saw his naked torso, turning away. She swam back to shore and Shin quickly turned around so she could get decent. She tied her robe back on as he pulled his shirt back on, looking back at her. "I had no idea that anyone was going to be out here," he told her.

"Neither did I, it's not often I get time alone," Mercury answered.

"Me either," he agreed.

She rubbed her arms, letting out a deep breath. "Are you cold?" he asked, noticing that she was shivering a bit.

"I'm alright," she answered.

Pulling on his boots, he made his way onto the other side of the river, placing his tunic around her to try to warm her just a bit. "Thank you," she said softly as she sat down.

"I guess I should have realized that anyone would come out here," he answered as he sat on the ground.

Mercury kept his tunic wrapped tightly around herself as she looked down at him. "What's it like? Living the life as a warrior?" she asked, making him look up. Shin leaned back against the rock as he started mulling her question over.

"It's a different adventure with every task we are given," he answered.

"Do you have family?" she asked.

Shin smiled a little. "I have me mum and sister," he answered, "Me dad was killed in one of the final wars before I was born." Mercury frowned.

"Oh…I'm so sorry," she said softly.

She couldn't help but feel slightly relieved when he didn't reveal if there was a woman in his life. "It was a long time ago," he murmured. Mercury frowned when she could see that something was troubling him. "Me mum is sick you see, the healers say she has a heart sickness. She's a potter, so she makes pots for anyone back home. Sometimes though, her heart acts up, we don't know why but the healers just tell her to rest for several days. After about a week, she will be alright again," he explained.

She saw the sadness in his eyes. "I would like to be a healer," she said suddenly, making him look up.

"Really?" he asked, "A princess, a sailor scout, and a healer."

"I like to help people," she answered.

Shin smiled softly. "You have the kind heart, I'm sure you would be an incredible healer," he told her.

"If only women were allowed," she answered.

She found herself suddenly moving her fingers through his hair. When she realized what she was doing she stopped and flushed. "You didn't have to stop," he murmured. His cheeks were flushed as he said the words. "Sorry, that wasn't proper of me," he answered, standing up.

"Shin," she called to him, making him stop and turn around, "I would like it if you stayed."

He stared at her surprised. "I may have many friends, but…I feel like they don't understand me like you do," she said softly.

"My lady, I have only been here a couple of weeks and you speak as though we have known each other for years," he commented.

"It feels that way," she answered.

Walking back over, he sat in front of her. "What's it like to be a Princess and a Sailor Scout?" he asked.

"Tasking," she replied, "Difficult, but honorable work."

He smiled a little as he leaned back against the rock staring at the river. It was so calm it looked like glass. The two of them sat in silence for a while, it was relaxing for both of them as her hand was moving through his hair again. "You know…it's a warm day out," she said suddenly as she removed his tunic and her robe again. Shin's face turned bright pink and he turned his head.

Mercury looked over at him. "Won't you join me?" she asked, her cheeks flushing as she walked into the water.

"I don't think that's proper…" he said slowly.

"I'm inviting you, and we are clothed," she answered, her voice soft.

He smiled as he stood up and they both went into the water together. As Shin resurfaced, he felt a splash to his face and Mercury was off to the side giggling like a little child. "You think that was funny?" he asked.

"It was!" she answered still giggling.

He suddenly dove under the water and she looked around. "Shin?" she called out. She suddenly let out a shriek when she felt hands on her waist lifting her up out of the water. Shin smirked as he playfully tossed her into the water and she shrieked as she went under.

Resurfacing again, the two of them were laughing and splashing at each other like a couple of children.

They swam back to shore after a while and were lying in the sun, staring up at the sky as they were drying off. "Did you have any dreams before you became a warrior?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Did you always want to be a Warrior?" she asked, rolling over onto her side to look at him.

Shin frowned as he stared back up at the sky. "I didn't pick this life, Mercury. It picked me," he replied softly, "I was too young really to decide what I wanted in my life." Mercury frowned as she leaned against her hand. "I guess having a life outside of the temple walls would've been a start. Learn who I am," he answered.

"Sounds like a quest of your own," she commented.

He looked over at her. "I guess," he answered, "This is all I have ever known."

"None of you have ever ventured past the Ancient's walls to discover who you are?" she asked.

"He is our guide, our teacher. He let us all go out on our own journeys once before we were to see which armor chose us," he answered.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

He looked at her. "I went to the ocean," he replied. Smiling at the memory, he let out a sigh. "I remember the way the smell of the water filled my senses. I felt at home, I felt free. I stayed there for three days just exploring the water," he said softly, "Then I went home to me mum and sister."

"I'm sure they were so happy to see you," she answered.

"They were, but I came home to a brother-in-law and a nephew," he replied as he sat up, "I almost felt forgotten because I had no idea that my sister had met someone let alone married."

"I'm sure your family hadn't forgotten you," she said softly.

"No…but another man was doing what I was supposed to do. Protecting my family, taking care of my mother. Those were my responsibilities," he answered.

Mercury frowned, her hand moving over his arm. "It took me so long to realize that I was actually jealous of him…because he and my sister had a family and I did not. A boy of my own," he murmured. Seeing the sadness in his eyes, she kept her hand on his arm.

"Then what made you come back?" she asked.

Shin sat up and let out a deep breath. "My mother had told me how my father had hoped for a son. A son that would grow up to be a strong, courageous man. She had told me that my father would've been beyond proud to know his son grew up to be a Warrior. That the Ancient came and offered everything he had dreamt of me having and not just the life as a fisherman's son," he explained. Mercury suddenly had a thought as she had a bit of courage build up inside her. She suddenly moved so she was lying above him.

"You are quite the selfless man, Shin," she whispered.

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his. Shin kissed her back, his hand resting on the back of her neck before he moved so he was lying above her. His hands rested on her shoulders before moving down to her waist as their kiss deepened.

Later that evening, Shin made his way back inside and saw Seiji sitting in the gardens talking softly to Jupiter who was resting her head on his shoulder. "Don't tell me you fell for it too!" Touma exclaimed. Shin stared at Shu and Touma who were staring at him.

"Like we didn't pick our lives as warriors, we didn't pick this," Shin answered, "I shall take my leave for the evening."

They watched as Shin made his way to his quarters. "Now what, Touma?" Shu asked.

"We stick to the vows we made," Touma replied.

Shu let out a deep breath before they went back to their quarters.

That night, Shin was lying awake in his bed staring at his ceiling when there was a soft knock on the door. Slowly, he got out of bed and made his way over to his door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Mercury," she answered.

Opening the door, he was surprised to see her standing there in her robe. She flushed to see his naked chest again. "Sorry, I should go," she said softly.

"No, you are fine, come in," he answered as he pulled a shirt on.

She walked in and sat down in a chair. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I just couldn't sleep," she replied.

He sat across from her, clasping his hands in front of him. "Shin, I know that a relationship between us is impossible, because your armor could be taken away," she told him softly. Shin frowned as he looked at the blue orb sitting by the window before looking back at her.

"All of a sudden, I don't care," he replied softly.

Standing up, he made his way over to her and had her stand up from the chair. "For the first time in my life, I am truly free and I am truly happy," he added. She rested her hands on his chest as his fingers moved through her short blue hair. "You are my life, Mercury," he said softly.

"After only knowing each other for a few weeks?" she sked.

"What can I say…I have never met a woman like you," he replied before he tilted her chin up.

She smiled softly as her blue eyes locked with his sea-green. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to hers as her arms went up and around his neck. Shin knew what Seiji was talking about  
now, just being around her and holding Mercury in his arms suddenly made him feel like he could take on this evil threat by himself. She energized him more than any body of water ever could.

Pulling away, Shin rested his forehead against hers as his Trust symbol and her Mercury symbol appeared and melded together. Their fingers were entwined together and the princess suddenly let out a gasp. "What is it?" he asked suddenly concerned that he hurt her. She gestured to their hands and he saw a blue energy coming up from between their fingertips.

"We are one," she whispered.

Smiling, he leaned forward and kissed her again, the blue energy growing brighter as they held each other close.

Their kiss ended and they were both lying on his small bed. For the first time ever they both had no cares about what was proper. Mercury was stroking his shoulder-length auburn hair with a gentle smile, relishing how his hair felt between her fingertips. "Shin…" she said softly.

"Yes?" he answered, growing tired.

"Do you believe in destiny?" she asked.

Turning to look at her, his thumb moved along her smooth cheek. "I didn't before…but I do now," he replied. Leaning forward, he kissed her tenderly. Mercury kissed him back before they pulled away and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Hardrock-Venus

Chapter 5: Hardrock/Venus

Shu was making his way through the halls when he came across Princess Venus sitting up on a hill. He frowned, it was late, why was she out there? Making his way up the hill, he stood behind her. "Something troubling you?" he asked, making her jump and turn around.

"I thought I was alone," she murmured.

"You were, but it was late and with unknown dangers out there you shouldn't be out here alone," he answered.

She gave him a glare before turning her back. "I can protect myself," she told him.

"I believe you can," he answered as he leaned against the rock she was leaning up against.

The princess stared at the Warrior as he sat next to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see where you were, not only that kind of boring sitting inside by myself while the others are off doing…whatever they are doing," he answered.

Venus smiled a little to see the Warrior was a little confused with what was going on. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is just…odd to see them acting like a bunch of love struck kids," he answered.

The princess couldn't help but laugh a little at his comparison. "What? We vowed a long time ago that we would never compromise ourselves by started any sort of relationship with anyone outside of our circle," Shu told her, "It's safer that way."

"Why would it be safer? Doesn't that make you unhappy?" she asked.

Shu shrugged his shoulders. "Ever since I was a kid, I never had a lot of choices. I'm from a rich family see," he told her, looking at her, "My dad is a governor or something, very rich family. I was the first boy born." Venus looked at him curiously.

"If you were heir to his estate, why did you leave it all?" she asked.

Shu glanced at her before looking back at their view of the Earth. "The Ancient came to my parents and told them of the great destiny I had to look forward to. Something that was more important than being a governor's son. So…my father felt that the path the Ancient was telling him was more honorable, so he agreed for me to leave for him."

"Do you miss them?" she asked, pulling her knees to her chest.

The Warrior stared at the planet that seemed so close but yet it was so far away. "Sometimes, but I was so young I don't really remember much about them. Even visits home are sort of…uncomfortable because we don't know each other," he explained.

"Oh…that's sad," she said softly.

"I have my friends, they're my family. They always have been my family," he answered.

She saw the shine in his eyes when he spoke about his friends. "What about you, Princess, do you come from a loving family?" he asked.

"For the most part, always loved my home on Venus," she answered.

"What made you leave it?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders a little as she played with the bracelet around her wrist. "I wouldn't say I really left…I followed my duties as a Sailor Scout to come here and protect the Princess and the Moon Kingdom," she answered.

"Sounds as lonely as the life of a Warrior," he answered.

Understanding where he was coming from, she nodded her head slowly. "Venus, I can honestly say I have never met a woman quite like you," he commented.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You put on a strong front, act as though nothing ever bothers you. Yet your eyes speak volumes," he answered.

Her cheeks flushed. "You look into my eyes?" she asked, raising her brow.

"Well…I mean…you know…" he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck, "_Great, I'm sounding like Shin!_"

Venus laughed a little when she saw the Warrior get flustered trying to find his words. "I like you, Shu of Hardrock, you are unlike any other man I have ever met," she commented as she stood up.

"Is that so?" he asked, standing up as well.

"You have yet to try to flatter me about how beautiful I am, or at least attempt to," she answered as she walked down the hill.

"Me? No way, that would be more Seiji's thing but since he's all wrapped up in Princess Jupiter, actually…I think this is the first time ever I saw Seiji take interest in one girl," he commented.

She looked back at him. "Seiji's a good guy, truly he just had the eye for the ladies and they liked him because of his mysterious eyes and the fact he's got that one piece of hair over his eye," he added.

"Well, not all girls find that attractive," she answered as they walked through the forest together.

Shu looked at her surprised. "No?" he asked curiously.

"Not all the time, I mean…some girls like men who have personality than looks. At least…I like a guy who has a personality," she answered.

"Is that so?" he asked suddenly intrigued.

Venus nodded her head slowly. "I would rather be with someone who can make me laugh than just stare at pretty looks all day," she replied. She suddenly let out a shriek when the Warrior wrapped his arm around her waist but then he lifted her up so she was sitting on one of his broad shoulders.

"You stick with me, Princess, and you'll be seeing the world," he told her with a grin.

She smiled as she rested a hand on the top of his head as he kept walking through the forest. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the best view around," he answered.

He set her back down on the ground and she climbed up on his back, her arms going around his torso as he carried her up a hill. "Better hold on tight," he told her before he jumped up and gripped a low hanging branch. Venus was grinning when he climbed up to the top of one of the largest trees on the Moon.

Reaching the top, she let out a gasp at what she saw. It was the Earth, but it was the perfect view of it. It was almost as if she could reach out and touch it. "Wow…" she whispered.

"You like looking at Earth so much, thought you would enjoy this," he answered.

"It's amazing," she answered, resting her chin over his shoulder.

She looked at him with a soft smile on her face. "I can honestly say, I have never known a man quite like you, Shu of Hardrock," she answered. He gave her a smirk.

"I'm one of a kind, beautiful," he answered.

Feeling her heart flutter at what he had called her, she leaned forward and rested her forehead against his. Shu rested his forehead against hers as the Justice and Venus symbols were pressed together.

After a while, they reluctantly went back to the castle. Shu escorted the Princess back to her chambers and stood there with a small grin as she opened the door. "I bid you goodnight, Princess, and I hope you have a restful sleep," he answered. Smiling, she reached out and grabbed the front of his tunic. Pulling him down, she pressed her lips to his.

Shu was stunned at first, but then he placed his large hands over her slender waist as he kissed her back. Pulling away, she reached up and stroked his cheek down to his jaw line. "Goodnight, Warrior of Hardrock, sweet dreams," she told him softly. Breathless, he watched as the Princess walked into her chambers.

"Goodnight," he answered.

Turning to him, she waved a little as she closed the door. Once the door was closed, Shu felt like he could just walk on air. This princess was amazing, not only did he just impress a girl but he impressed her by being himself and she loved it. He walked through the halls whistling when he nearly ran into Touma. "What are you doing out here so late?" Touma asked.

"Was escorting Princess Venus back to her chambers, could ask you the same question," Shu answered.

"I was making my rounds, it was my turn to check the security points," Touma told him.

Shu was silent and let out a deep breath as he walked by the Warrior of Strata. "Are you all just desperate to throw everything we have fought so hard for away?" Touma demanded.

"Nothing wrong with adding a girl in the mix, Touma, nothing wrong with it at all," Shu answered.

"I can't believe you guys! You were all with me when Seiji started a relationship with Jupiter, all of a sudden you're spilling onto his side like water!" Touma exclaimed.

"We got to know our girls," Shu answered, "You know, you probably should stop being so cold to the Moon Princess."

Touma stared at his friend. "Come on, Touma. We see the way she tries to talk to you, she might as well be talking to a brick wall. You have interesting things to talk about, my friend. Talk about them with her," he stated.

"It is an assignment, nothing more," Touma answered.

"I agree with Seiji, I feel stronger than ever since meeting Venus. You are fooling yourself to thinking that caring for the Moon Princess would be a weakness. I thought it would be too, but I would rather live one life with Venus than spend the rest of my mortal life as nothing but a warrior," Shu told him.

He turned on his heel and went towards his chambers, leaving Touma with what he had last said.

Reaching his chambers, Shu sat down on the bed completely worn from the day, but yet he was happier than ever. Meeting Venus was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He suddenly couldn't get this princess out of his mind. He leaned back against the headboard of his bed as he stared out the window at the starry sky. Smiling a little, he let out a long yawn before his eyes slid closed and sleep claimed the Warrior of Hardrock.

The Moon Kingdom was peaceful as everyone who lived there slept. On Earth, however, it was a completely different story.

A young woman named, Beryl, was sitting in her chambers clearly unhappy with something on her mind. Letting out a frustrated breath, she stood up from her bed and stood in front of the window. Her eyes glared at the Moon that was showing high in the sky. "Curse you Princess Serenity, because of you I will never get Prince Endymion's attention," she muttered.

It was true, the woman was head over heels in love with the Earth Prince, but he rejected her advances stating that he loved and was going to marry the Moon Princess. Beryl, heartbroken and angry clenched her fists as she thought about what he had told her earlier that day. Ever since hearing the words she did nothing but curse the girl, at no fault of her own. "They will pay, they will all pay," she hissed under her breath.

The next morning in the Moon Kingdom, Shu had finished his third serving of breakfast and was standing outside staring out the view of Venus practicing her powers. Smirking, he walked over to her when she swung around ready to strike. "Hey! It's just me, Princess," he told her, his hands raised. She raised her brow at him before lowering her hands.

"And what are you doing sneaking up on a Sailor Scot practicing?" she asked.

"Wondering what she was practicing," he replied easily as he sat down on the stone bench behind him.

She smiled softly at him. "Just a few of my powers," she told him, "I am the Scout of Love and Beauty."

"Makes sense," he answered as he leaned forward, "Fits you."

"And now the flattery," she quipped, making him grin.

"Nothing wrong with a man admiring his girl," he answered.

Venus raised her brow at him. "Your girl?" she asked. His face flushed and he silently cursed himself.

"Well…would that be alright to say?" he asked.

Walking over to him, she rested her hands on his shoulders as he looked up at her. "That is perfectly fine with me," she replied. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his. Shu kissed her back, his hand resting on the back of her neck with a smile on his face.


	6. Strata-Serenity

Chapter 6: Strata/Serenity

Princess Serenity was sitting in her room going over a letter than her husband-to-be, Prince Endymion of the Moon, had sent her. She let out a soft sight when she suddenly heard commotion outside. Frowning, she got up from her chair and made her way over to the window to see what was going on.

She saw the Warrior, Touma, standing in the courtyard holding his bow out in front of him. The target was further away than the average archer could shoot at and her eyes grew wide as she watched his man. He didn't hesitate when he released his golden arrow and it landed in the middle of the target like several other arrows he had released from his magnificent bow.

It was noticeable that he had been outside for a while because of the way his hair clung to his forehead from the sweat. Yet he didn't show a hint of exhaustion, just concentration. She was curious about the warrior her mother had assigned to her to protect her from any evil and left her room.

Making her way outside, she sat in the gazebo as she watched as he released another arrow. "Touma, careful, you'll run out of arrows if you keep it up," Seiji quipped as he walked outside.

"It keeps my mind occupied," Touma answered simply before he released another arrow into his target.

"From what?" Seiji asked.

"The fact my friends are easily deciding to give up their armor and being a warrior for a bunch of women," Touma answered before firing another arrow.

"None of us are going to give up our armor," Seiji insisted.

Touma put his bow down. "Seiji, have you been hit over the head recently? The day our armor chose us was the day we all vowed that we would never take wives or have families because that creates targets," Touma answered.

"And I stand by what I said, that the Ancient and the Queen had planned this. To give us all something in life than just war," Seiji answered.

"Then the Ancient and the Queen have a twisted sense of humor since the Princess I am paired with is to marry someone else," Touma muttered.

Seiji stared at him. "Have you even spoken to her?" he asked.

"No, I do my duty during the day to protect her then I retire in the evening," Touma answered.

"Get to know her, talk to her, Touma! You have no idea what she is thinking, maybe you are supposed to speak to her to give her another option. From what we know, Prince Endymion is all about show. You, Touma, know about honor and loyalty," Seiji reminded him.

Touma was silent as he looked over at the gazebo where the Moon Princess was sitting and watching. "She obviously likes you, every time you practice she sits in that gazebo and watches you," Seiji told him. He gripped his friend's shoulder. "I think it is time we find happiness of our own," he added before he went to find Jupiter.

The Warrior of Strata was standing there staring at his bow that he had placed on the stone table, then his eyes went over to the princess who had flushed and acted as though she were reading the book in her hands. He pulled his tunic back on and made his way over to the princess. "I feel I should ask for your forgiveness, my lady," he said suddenly, making her look up.

"Forgiveness?" she asked curiously.

Touma frowned as he thought of the last several weeks they had been here, he never spoke to her in conversation just to ask her if she needed anything of him. When she dismissed him that would be the end of it and she wouldn't see him the rest of the night unless she called for him. "I have been cold to you, my lady," he replied as he suddenly bowed to one knee before her, "As our friends get to know each other I have kept you away." Serenity's cheeks flushed as she looked at the man bowed to her.

"Please, stop bowing to me. We are all friends here, truly," she insisted, pulling his arm to get him to stand.

He stood up and she smiled softly. "Would you like to join me here under the gazebo? It is a nice day out," she commented.

"It is," he answered as he sat beside her.

Her eyes were shining and then she looked back at the book in her lap. "You are all fine warriors, what is it like to see battle?" she asked, looking at him. Touma frowned and let out a sigh.

"Some battles are easier than others, depends on the enemy trying to take over," he answered.

She saw his blue eyes grow dark at his words. "Is this not the life you want?" she asked, "Is the fighting too much?"

"No…it's all I have ever known. My father gave me to the Ancient One after my mother left us for another man. My father had no desire to raise a son on his own, he became a drunkard went to the pub every night. I was only an infant, unable to take care of myself so he would force the women from my village to come take care of me," he explained.

Serenity's heart broke for the man as he spoke. His family didn't want him, rejected by the people who should have loved him unconditionally. "The Ancient came to the door, asked my father about me. My father just shoved me into the Ancient's arms, telling him that I was no use to him and closed the door without another word. I was too young to remember," he murmured.

"Did the Ancient tell you this happened?" she asked.

Touma shook his head. "No, my father told me when I went back home to visit my village to understand where I came from. There was…in the pub…drunk as a skunk and he just called me his "useless, bastard son"," he murmured.

"That's so horrible," she said softly.

She reached up and she touched his hair. Touma looked over at her. "I don't think this is proper, my lady," he told her.

"I think I can decide what is proper," she answered.

She stroked his hair still. "Why?" he asked suddenly.

"Why what?" she asked.

"I have been cold to you since I had arrived, yet you're kind to me," he answered.

"There's something about you," she said softly.

He let out a deep breath and stood up. "And how would your husband-to-be feel if he knew you were talking and touching a man like this?" he asked, leaning against the gazebo rail.

"I did not choose him, he chose me," she answered with a sigh, "He made it hard to say "no" when he asked for my hand."

Standing up, she placed her book on the bench behind her and stood in front of him. "I have heard many stories about you Touma of Strata. Your bravery, your deeds," she added.

"All stories I am sure," he answered.

Feeling her hands slide up his chest he let out a deep breath and his heart picked up speed. "My lady, what I do is dangerous. You could be targeted just by being with me," he insisted. Serenity stared at him, obviously not paying attention to what he was saying, either that or she didn't care.

"We have one life, Touma, one. I would rather spend one life with you no matter how short even if it's just a day and know that you care than pretending to care about someone for the rest of my life," she answered.

She stared into his eyes as blue locked on with blue. "My mother has always told me to follow my heart, to follow what is right. I have met you, Touma, I have gotten to know you just by sitting in this gazebo," she said softly.

"And what did you learn about me?" he asked.

"You want love, you have been rejected by those who should have loved you more than anything. You want someone to love you and you hide that pain by pretending to be angry with your friends because they have found it," she explained.

Leaning forward, his forehead rested against hers. "And I know you are a girl who also tells stories with her words, but your actions say the exact opposite," he answered. Serenity closed her eyes, resting her hand on the side of his neck. Touma closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath.

"I have fallen in love with you, Touma of Strata. This is the first time we ever spoke but I am in love with you," she said softly, "I love how safe you make me feel whenever you are around me."

Resting his hand under her chin, he tilted her head up a little so he could look into her beautiful face. He thought of how happy his friends had been since they had admitted their feelings to each of the princesses. He would do anything to just have a fraction of how happy they were.

Taking this one chance, he leaned forward and kissed Serenity lightly. Serenity happily kissed him back, her hands gripping the front of his tunic, but then she let his tunic go and reached up to move her fingers through his hair.

Inside the castle, Serenity was standing on her balcony smiling softly at what she had seen. "It worked Amadeus," she whispered softly.

Later that night, Touma and Serenity were walking through the gardens together. She had a hold of his hand, her fingers entwined with his. This was how love was supposed to feel, the way he looked at her as if she were the most precious jewel in the world. When he would randomly stop and kiss her only because he felt like it and not for show.

He suddenly stopped walking and she looked at him quizzically. "Touma?" she asked softly.

"This was far from the greeting I would expect to get," a familiar voice stated.

Looking over, she saw Prince Endymion standing at the entrance of the gardens. Immediately, Touma let Serenity's hand go and he bowed low to the prince. "My lord, we were not expecting you for another two days," he stated.

"I had decided to come early," Endymion stated as he walked over to Serenity who stood there with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Endymion," she greeted softly, bowing to him.

"You have no need to bow to me, my lady," he answered, tilting her chin up.

Touma kept his eyes closed when the prince leaned forward and kissed Serenity briefly. She didn't respond to his kiss, instead her eyes were looking over at the Warrior still knelt on the ground.

Touma kept his eyes to the ground when Endymion stood in front of him. "Protecting the Moon Princess, hmm?" he asked.

"As the Ancient had commanded me, as you have commanded me," Touma answered.

He sat in silence as he stayed knelt on the ground, but finally Serenity had him stand up. Looking between the couple, he let out a deep breath. "I shall take my leave," he said softly.

"No, you have no reason to leave," she answered, holding onto his hand.

Turning to her, the Warrior of Strata smiled when he felt her hand grip his tightly. "Shall I escort you to your chambers, my lady?" he asked.

"Yes, I am tired from the evening," she replied.

She bowed to Endymion. "My apologies, my prince, but I am tired from a long day," she told him.

"Of course, get some rest my princess," Endymion told her.

Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her lips and Serenity winced, looking at Touma who looked as though he wanted to punch the prince in the face to get him off her. Letting her go finally, the Earth Prince watched as the princess was led away from him.

Reaching her chambers, Touma smiled softly at her. "This is where I leave you for the evening," he murmured softly. Serenity smiled as she ran her hand over his tunic covered chest.

"I love you," she whispered.

He rested his hand on the back of her neck as he leaned forward. She stood up on her tiptoes as their lips connected. Touma's fingers moved up and her back as his eyes slid closed. Unfortunately, their kiss was broken and he rested his forehead against hers. His Life symbol and her crescent moon were pressed together before he kissed once more. "And I love you, Princess," he said softly. He stroked her cheek for a brief moment, then he turned towards his quarters. Serenity's heart was fluttering in her chest with a soft smile on her face

Touma reached his quarters and he let out a deep breath as he tossed his jacket over a chair followed by his shirt and tunic, leaving him standing there in his boots and breeches. Staring outside, he looked at the Earth. Leaning against the windowsill, his eyes slid closed as a gust of wind washed over him. For the first time in his life, Touma felt free and he felt happy.


	7. The Party

Chapter 7: The Party

Inside the castle, there was a large party going on celebrating another hundred years of no war in the Moon Kingdom. The Princesses were having fun talking and laughing while the Warriors were standing at the entrances of the castle, looking out for any sort of enemy.

Throughout the night, however, the princesses were catching glances with their Warriors. At one point, however, Seiji glanced at his friends. "I will be back," he told them.

"Where are you going?" Ryo asked.

"I need to speak with, Jupiter," he replied.

The other four Warriors looked at each other before watching their friend disappear into the crowd of guests, searching for his Princess.

It felt like an eternity, but Seiji finally found her by the drinks table trying to enjoy the conversation of a potential "suitor" who was bragging about something. He wasn't quite sure but from what he could see on her face she was completely bored. Making his way over to her, he cleared his throat. "May I help you? We're in the middle of a conversation," the man stated.

"I need to speak with the Princess about something," Seiji answered.

"Of course," Jupiter answered.

She excused herself from the conversation and let out a sigh. "I owe you a debt, Warrior of Halo," she commented. He smirked a little as his arm snaked around her waist.

"I do need to speak with you," he answered.

She frowned before following him out to the gardens.

It was a beautiful night, everything was showing a little brighter as Seiji let her waist go and held her hand. "You look so stunning this evening," he told her as he looked at her, his hand resting on the side of her neck. She smiled softly, her hand reaching up and resting over his. Seiji smiled softly then he leaned forward kissing her tenderly. Jupiter kissed him back, her hand resting on his side as he pulled away. He had her sit down and he sat beside her.

"Won't you get in trouble for being out here with me?" she asked.

"It would be worth it," he replied.

Smiling, she held onto his hand while he kissed her cheek softly. "I love you, Jupiter," he told her softly, "I have met many women in my life, but none of them compare to you in beauty, personality, and gracefulness." She flushed softly, Seiji was the only man that ever made her blush like a little girl.

"Seiji…" she said laughing a little.

Holding her close, he rested his forehead against the side of her head. Turning to look at him, she rested her hands on his cheeks and kissed him lightly. He happily kissed her back, resting his hand in the middle of her back.

Pulling away, he let out a deep breath. "I better do this while I have the nerve," he murmured.

"Do what?" she asked.

Her eyes grew wide when Seiji stood up from the bench, but then he crouched down in front of her on one knee with her hands in his. "Jupiter, as I said I never met a woman like you before. You are unique in every single way. You are the one person who filled the void that I didn't know I had in my life. I cannot imagine my life without you and I hope I won't have to. Jupiter, protector of the Moon Realm, and Princess of Jupiter. Will you do me the honor and the privilege of becoming my wife?" he asked. Jupiter's eyes were wide at what he was asking her. Tears suddenly appeared in her green eyes.

"Yes, of course I will!" she replied, hugging him tight.

Seiji hugged her back, feeling nothing but relief wash over him. "I love you," she told him, wrapping her arms tightly around him, "I love you so much."

"And I you," he answered, resting his forehead against her shoulder.

Pulling back, they held onto each other's arms as they shared another passionate kiss with smiles on their faces.

They walked back inside, Jupiter reluctantly went back to the party while Seiji went back to his post. "Hope being gone that long was worth it," Shu muttered.

"It was," was Seiji's only answer.

Touma looked over at Serenity to see her trying not to fall asleep over what Endymion was saying to her. Their gazes locked and a smile appeared on her face. Suddenly, Mars made her way through the crowd avoiding another potential suitor. "Dance with me," she told Ryo suddenly.

"What?" he asked.

"Dance with me before another one of these rocks with legs asks me," Mars insisted.

"I don't…uh…" he answered.

Mars rolled her eyes, but grabbed his arm. "I will be in your debt forever if you saved me from these people," she insisted.

"As my lady wishes," he answered with a small smile before he pulled her into the crowd of people.

Shu rolled his eyes. "So much for security if we keep disappearing," he commented.

"Come on, Shu, it's not so bad," Shin answered.

"I'm just bored," he muttered.

The other three warriors laughed when they heard Shu's stomach growl. "Well, that would explain a lot," Touma commented laughing.

"Quick, someone get Shu something to eat before he starts to eat a pillar," Shin answered.

Suddenly, a plate of food was placed in front of the hungry warrior. He looked to his right to see Venus standing there with a smile. "I could hear your stomach on the other side of the room," she answered.

"You are a blessing," he told her, kissing her briefly before he started shoveling the food in his mouth.

Venus smiled, kissing his cheek as she pulled his arm. "Where are we going?" he asked after swallowing.

"I am going to show off my man before anyone else thinks I'm still looking for a suitor," she replied.

"I hear that," he told her, his arm around her waist.

Jupiter made her way back to Seiji, grabbing his hand. "Where are we going now?" he asked.

"I want to know if you are as good of a dancer as you told me," she replied.

Seiji smiled as he took her hand, spun her around, and then dipped her down. "Gladly," he told his breathless bride-to-be. They went out to the dance floor with the other guests, he held her hand and then wrapped his arm around her waist as they started gliding along the dance floor together. Jupiter was beaming brightly as she stared into her betrothed's handsome face. They didn't pay attention to the guests who were staring in disbelief as the Princess of Jupiter was dancing with one of the Warriors Queen Serenity had asked to come protect the kingdom.

Shin was leaning against the wall when he looked over to see Mercury standing shyly off to the side. "Excuse me," he told Touma before walking off. Touma watched as Shin walked over to Mercury, who flushed as he stood in front of her. He ended up standing behind her and she leaned back against his chest as his arms went around her waist. She rested her hands over his with a soft smile.

Looking over, he saw Serenity speaking with Endymion, but then their eyes locked onto each other. She smiled softly as she excused herself from the conversation and made her way over to Touma. She held her hand out to him. "Come with me?" she asked. He slipped his hand into hers as she pulled him through the crowd of people.

"Where are we going exactly?" he asked curiously.

"You will see," she replied, holding onto his hand.

Touma stared at her quizzically, but then she led him over to her mother. "My Queen," he greeted as he bowed to her. The Queen smiled softly, seeing her daughter's eyes shine as she stood beside the Warrior.

"Have you spoken with Endymion?" she asked.

"I have," Serenity replied as she wrapped her arms tightly around Touma's arm.

She looked over at Endymion to see the heartbroken look on his face, but he turned and joined the rest of the party. "What exactly is going on?" Touma asked curiously. The Queen looked at the young man in front of her.

"Do you care for my daughter, Warrior of Strata?" she asked.

Looking at Serenity, his arm immediately tightened around her waist. "My Queen, I know it is against all the rules, but my friends and I have come to love every princess that we had sworn to protect. I love your daughter more than anything," he replied truthfully, "That she is worth giving my armor up for." The Queen smiled softly as she looked at the two of them and then at the other four couples who looked so happy and so in love with each other.

"You have no need to worry about losing your armor, Touma," she said softly, "Amadeus sent you here for a reason, he always spoke about how the five of you have great destinies ahead of you. This is it."

Touma's eyes grew wide at what she was saying, he could be with Serenity and keep his armor? He could hardly believe it. He looked at Serenity who was beaming brightly at him. She let out a shriek when Touma wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up off the floor, and swung her around.

They were both laughing once he stopped swinging her around, the skirt of her dress and her long blond hair swirling around them for a second before he set her down on the floor again. He rested his hand on Serenity's cheek then turned toward the Queen. "Your grace, with your permission, I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage?" he asked. The Moon Queen smiled as she rested her hand on the young man's shoulder.

"You make my daughter so happy, Touma. I haven't seen my daughter smile or laugh so much in all her life," she answered, "You have my blessing."

Touma turned toward Serenity before he got down on one knee. He reached into his jacket, revealing a golden cuff. "This belonged to my mother, the one thing she left for me when she left my father," he told her. Serenity stared at the bracelet with wide eyes. "Serenity, I love you more than life itself. I can't imagine how the rest of my life will go without you in it. Serenity, my love, my princess, and my everything. Will you do me the extreme honor of marrying me?" he asked. Serenity was smiling through the tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I would love to marry you," she answered smiling brightly.

Touma slid the cuff onto her arm and they watched as the symbols of Life and the Crescent Moon appeared on the cuff. Standing up, he pulled her close and kissed her tenderly. Serenity kissed him back, moving her fingers through his hair while the Queen left them alone to celebrate privately before they made the announcement.

The night went on without any sort of problems, all five couples were enjoying themselves. The Warriors knew in the morning they had to go back to their duties as protectors, but for now they were going to enjoy their night with the women they loved.

Touma was dancing with Serenity, the two newly engaged couple were happier than ever as they danced to the music playing. "Everyone, may I please have your attention?" The Queen called out, forcing everyone to look over at her. Queen Serenity as she looked at the crowd of people. "Thank you, everyone for coming here tonight. As you all know, my daughter has become of age to marry. We all know that she had accepted Prince Endymion's marriage proposal, but with some recent events they had called off their engagement," she stated

The guests began to whisper in disbelief, as everyone believed the Prince and Princess would be together. "There will be a wedding, however, Serenity has recently become engaged once more. She had accepted the proposal of a strong, caring man who is fully capable of becoming King of the Moon Kingdom. Please everyone, congratulate my daughter and her husband-to-be, Touma of Strata," she announced. Serenity smiled as she gripped Touma's hand, pulling him up towards the top of the stairs.

The guests all clapped for the newly engaged couple. They could see the other Warriors and Sailor Scouts beaming happily. Serenity smiled brightly as her arms went around Touma's waist and his arms went around her back.

As night fell, Touma was walking through the halls. Ever since the party, his senses were on high alert. "Hey, King-to-be!" Shu called out, forcing him to stop and turn around.

"I thought you would be picking off what was left at the banquet table," Touma quipped.

"Very funny, but on a serious point your presence is needed," Shu answered.

The blue-haired young man stared at his friend curiously. "By who?" he asked.

"That Prince wants to talk to you," Shu answered.

"Where?" he asked.

"The library," Shu replied, "Need some backup?"

"I can handle him," Touma assured him.

He walked by his friend and made his way toward the library.

Walking inside, Touma closed the door behind him. "You asked to see me?" he asked. Endymion turned from the window he was staring out of.

"I can see congratulations are in order," he stated.

"Listen, I didn't come here to take Serenity from you. I was only here to do my job which is protect her," Touma answered.

"I didn't ask you to meet with me to talk about Serenity's personal life. She made her decision, whether I like it or not she made her decision. I asked you to come here to help me take care of her," Endymion answered.

Touma's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You are a warrior, Touma. You have seen many battles, as small as they were you have seen battles," Endymion answered.

"Unfortunately," Touma agreed.

Endymion rested his hands on the table. "There are spies throughout the kingdom, spies from Earth. The Queen's guards are on edge, that is why you were asked to come here," he explained.

"Why would she ask me to come here when she knows her own guards don't trust people from Earth?" Touma demanded.

"Because she believes me and the Ancient One when we told her that she still has loyal friends on earth, friends that would give their lives for Serenity and the Moon Kingdom," Endymion stated.

"I'd give my life for Serenity," Touma answered.

"That is what I'm here to talk to you about. There is going to be a battle, a large battle where some of us might not make it out alive. I need you to promise me that you will get her out of here. I don't care where you would take Serenity, just get her to leave this place," Endymion explained.

Touma stared at him. "I would have done that without promising you a thing. I will protect Serenity with my life, even if it means giving it up for her," he answered. He clenched his fists at the idea of there being traitorous spies in the kingdom. "Who is this enemy that we are protecting the Moon Kingdom from?" he asked.

"Her name is Beryl, she is an evil witch. She came out of nowhere and just started destroying everything. She's building an army," Endymion explained.

"I'll tell the others about this, they need to know who we are up against," Touma answered.

He looked back at the Prince as he went to leave. "Thank you, Prince Endymion, for this information," he added.

"As long as it keeps Serenity safe," Endymion answered.

Touma nodded before he left the room to tell the others what the Prince had told him.


	8. Combining Souls

Chapter 8: Combining Souls

The Warriors were standing in the council room with Queen Serenity. "Endymion has informed you of the reasons you are truly here," she stated.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Seiji asked.

"Your futures always belonged here in the Moon Kingdom. If Amadeus told you the threat you would have done nothing but try to find the threat and you need the closeness you have with the girls to make your powers work," Serenity explained.

The five men glanced at each other. "Your relationship with the girls are important not only to gain something personally in your lives, but your powers together…together you would be invincible," she added.

"So you're saying that if we knew ahead of time we wouldn't be close to the girls as we are now," Ryo stated.

"Exactly," she answered, "Your relationship with them is important."

Seiji rubbed the back of his neck and let out a deep breath. "So what do we do now?" Shin asked.

"We work together with the girls," Shu answered, "Then once this Beryl gets here we send her back to the hole she came from!"

Serenity smiled to see that the young man were ready to take Beryl head on.

As the five of them were outside with their girls, Serenity was standing on the balcony watching them. Touma was practicing his fight moves with Seiji, the two friends were locked in an intense duel. Seiji swung his sword at Touma's head. The warrior of Strata ducked out of the way, trying to kick the warrior of Halo's legs out from under him when Seiji jumped over him. Kicking Touma in the chest, he aimed his sword at his head again when Touma raised his bow and caught the blow.

Rolling to his feet, Touma jumped and kicked Seiji in the back. Seiji let out a shout as he stumbled, but then he grabbed Touma's arm, throwing him to the ground. Touma jumped back to his feet when he grabbed a fake arrow from his fake quiver, aiming it at Seiji's head. His friend dodged one arrow but then blocked the other with his sword. He swung at Touma's legs and the Warrior did a back flip out of the way, landing on a rail. "Whoa, whoa!" he exclaimed almost losing his balance.

"What's wrong, Touma? Getting too old for your little tricks?" Seiji quipped.

"Not on your life," Touma answered as he blocked another attack aimed at his head.

Seiji grinned as he jumped up onto the opposite rail, swinging his word at Touma's middle. He jumped back and aimed another arrow at his friend. Seiji jumped off the rail when he grabbed Touma's arm, throwing him to the ground. Touma jumped to his feet, kicking at his middle. Seiji jumped back and aimed his own kick. Anticipating the attack, Touma grabbed his leg and twisted his leg, sending the blond man to the ground. Seiji kicked up, aiming for his friend's chin when Touma blocked the attack.

When the warrior of Halo tried to swing at him again, the warrior of Strata grabbed his arm and twisted it. The attack forced his grip on his sword to loosen but thinking quickly he kicked the bow from Touma's hand sending it into the creek below. Touma removed his sword and tossed it before aiming his fist at his head. Seiji blocked the punch and aimed his leg at Touma's legs. He blocked the attack with his hand, grabbing Seiji's heel he threw him onto his back. He aimed an axe kick to his shoulder when Seiji rolled out of the way.

Doing a flip over Touma's head, he wrapped his arm around his friend's neck in the attempt to put him in a chokehold when Touma flipped forward and his friend landed back on the ground. Seiji swung around, taking his feet he kicked them out between Touma's and sent his legs straight out to the sides and sent him to the ground. Both friends were lying on the ground groaning. "A draw?" Touma asked.

"Draw," Seiji answered as he stood up, helping his friend up from the ground.

The two friends patted each other on the back when Touma noticed something was off with him. "What's on your mind, my friend?" he asked as he grabbed his discarded bow and jumped up on the stone rail, looking at him.

"With this battle coming, we know the possibility of any of us coming back alive are slim," Seiji answered as he sat down, sharpening his sword with a stone.

"We always face that possibility, we're Warriors but doesn't make us indestructible," Touma commented.

"Things are different now though, Touma, and you know it. We have these women in our lives now that we have possibilities of having futures with. You're going to be King of the Moon someday," Seiji answered, "If anything, the rest of us should be protecting you because of your place as Moon King."

Touma frowned. "I don't want you guys treating me like an invalid just because I am going to marry Serenity," he stated.

"That's not what I'm saying, but you are important," Seiji answered.

"We are all important, there's not a single Warrior or Sailor Scout here who is needed to protect these realms. We're talking about thousands of years of peace going down the drain because of a witch," Touma pointed out.

Seiji frowned as he looked at him. "Why are you bringing this up?" Touma demanded.

"Because I have a favor to ask you, my brother," Seiji replied, making Touma stare at him quizzically, "We don't know what the outcome is going to be with this battle. I want to marry Jupiter before this battle even begins."

Touma stared at him with wide eyes. "I need a witness and a best man, can I count on you, Touma?" Seiji asked. Standing up from his spot, Touma stood beside him and gripped his shoulder.

"You can count on me," he replied.

That night, Jupiter was in her room nervous than ever as Serenity stood in the room putting a pink rose in her hair. "What do you think?" Jupiter asked as she stood up, spinning around in her dress.

It was ivory with silk capped sleeves. The bodice had pearl sequins sewn in into shapes of roses, and around her waist was a green sash.

Serenity was smiling brightly. "You look so beautiful!" she said beaming. Jupiter smiled, smoothing out her skirt. "I think they're ready for you," she added. The brunette smiled as the two of them left the room.

Down in the gardens, Seiji was nervously fixing the front of his jacket wearing the best clothes he had. "I had no idea one girl would get you so flustered," Touma quipped.

"She's not just a woman," Seiji replied.

Touma grinned and looked over as the two women entered the gardens. Seiji's eyes grew wide as the love of his life made her way over to him. "Wow…" he whispered. She smiled, holding onto his hands.

"Shall we begin?" the holy man asked.

"Ready when you are," Seiji replied.

Touma looked over at Serenity who smiled softly at him, reaching over she held his hand. He gripped her hand tightly as they listened to what the holy man was saying throughout the ceremony. "Do you, Seiji, son of Irchiro, take Princess Jupiter to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others until death do you part?" the holy man asked.

"I will," he answered, feeling Jupiter's hands squeeze his as she smiled at him.

The holy man smiled at the couple before he continued. "And do you, Princess Jupiter, take Seiji, son of Irchiro, to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, and obey him for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others until death do you part?" the holy man asked.

"I will," she answered.

Seiji rested his forehead against hers, letting out a deep breath since the worst part was over. They both suddenly felt a sensation go through their hands. They looked down and saw that their hands were glowing with what felt like an electrical current going through them. Jupiter beamed while Seiji just stared in wonder. "They're melding!" Serenity gasped softly.

Touma looked at their hands to see a blue glow from between their fingertips. "Serenity…" he whispered. She looked down and saw what he saw with wide eyes. He pulled her close, resting his forehead against hers as their hands continued to glow together.

Seiji was smiling at his soon-to-be wife. "By the powers vested in me in the power of the Moon Kingdom, I now pronounce you husband and wife," he told he couple. Cupping his bride's face in his hands, Seiji leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Jupiter kissed him back, holding onto his shoulders with a smile on her face.

On the other side of the castle, Ryo was sitting with Mars in his chambers. "Ryo…I want you to have something," she said softly.

"What is it?" he asked.

Removing the ring from her hand, she held it up to him. "Your ring?" he asked.

"Remember how I told you that the ring changes sizes for the people who are supposed to wear it? Well the day I showed it to you, it changed sizes," she replied.

Taking the ring into his hand, he watched as it literally grew in size as he held it between his thumb and index finger. Taking it, he slid it onto his left middle finger and it was a perfect fit. Mars was smiling softly at him as she reached over and held his hand. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you, Mars," he replied, "No matter what happens with this fight, I just want you to know that I always will love you."

Smiling, she rested her forehead against his when their hands suddenly felt very hot. Looking at their hand they saw that they were glowing red and felt hot heat going through their bodies. "What's happening?" Ryo asked as Mars stared in disbelief.

"Our souls are melding together," she replied softly.

Ryo looked at her and he saw the tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "You are the one for me!" she said beaming. He smiled before he pulled her close kissing her deeply. Mars kissed him back, her arms immediately going around his neck.

In Shu's room, Venus was playing with the necklace around her neck when Shu walked over, handing her the tea he had made. "Thank you," she said smiling.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked as he sat across from her.

Venus moved her finger along the rim of the tea cup and looked at him. "I actually wanted to give you something," she murmured.

"Oh?" he asked.

Placing the teacup on the windowsill, she reached around her neck and unclasped the necklace around her neck and caught it before it fell to the floor. "This necklace is supposed to be given to someone that could one day help me rule the Venus Kingdom," she stated. She took Shu's hand and placed it into his hand. "I want you to have it," she told him.

"Whoa! Me a King? I think that would be a bad idea," he answered.

She laughed as she pulled her knees up and under her. "We'll be protectors of the realms together," she answered. She reached over and held his hand when she saw an orange glow come from their clasped hands. Her eyes grew wide and let out a gasp.

"What?" he asked.

He looked at what she was looking at and saw the orange glow. "What is that?" he asked. She took her hand and made it so their palms were touching.

"We're one," she replied, "My mother told me how if I found the one our souls would become one like this."

Shu stared with wide eyes before he took her other hand after placing the chain on the table beside him and made it so both of their palms were touching. "Wow…what power!" he said with wide eyes. Venus smiled before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Shu kissed her back immediately as their fingers were entwined together, but then he let her hands go and pulled her to him as their kiss became deeper and more passionate.

By the river, Shin and Mercury were sitting side by side watching as a couple of swans were swimming along the river. "It's beautiful out here," she said softly, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"It is, makes me not want to go back inside," He answered as he lied back on the ground staring at the starry sky.

Mercury looked over at him when she reached over, pushing the hair from his eyes. Shin looked over at her when he suddenly had a brave moment and grabbed her arm, pulling her down beside him. "What do you hope for the future?" she asked as she stared up at him. He leaned against his arm as he looked down at her.

"A future…with you," he replied.

She smiled as she ran her hand along his arm, their fingers entwining together when they saw a light blue light come from their hands. "What's that?" he asked. Mercury beamed and looked up at Shin.

"It means we're truly meant to be together," she replied smiling, "That's our souls combining!"

Shin beamed as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. "I have never met a woman quite like you, Princess Mercury," he told her softly. Mercury smiled as she closed her eyes as he kissed her softly. She kissed him back, but then she sat up and pressed their palms together, sitting up on her knees.

"Do you know what this means?" she asked.

"What?" he asked as he stared at the light blue glow surrounding their hands.

"This means that even if we were ever separated, we will always find each other because our souls will call to one another," she replied.

Shin rested his forehead against hers. "Nothing will ever keep me from you," he whispered. She closed her eyes again when he kissed her again and their arms went around each other.


	9. The Arriving Threat

Chapter 9: The Arriving Threat

Ryo and Mars were walking through the courtyard hand in hand while another party was going on inside. "It's quiet tonight," Mars said softly. Ryo frowned as his arm went around her waist. She was right, the night was quiet. Perhaps too quiet even. Not even the sound of the nightly crickets that normally annoyed him weren't even making a sound.

Mars noticed that something was wrong. "What's the matter, my love?" she asked as she rested her hand on his chest, "You seem distracted tonight." Ryo looked down at her and put on his best smile.

"Nothing, it's nothing," he assured her, "This has just been too peaceful for me."

"Are you expecting something?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders a little. "More of a battle," he replied, "We keep hearing about how Beryl wants to attack us, but she hasn't. To me the longer she takes to attack us; that raises a flag that she's building a bigger army than we had expected." Mars stared up at him to see the concern in his eyes.

"Ryo," she said softly, making him look down at her, "Can we not talk about Beryl tonight?"

Seeing that the topic bothered her, he nodded his head slowly. "Just not for tonight, I want to enjoy tonight," she added, "I want to enjoy every moment I have with you."

"Wish granted," he answered as he kissed her lightly, "I love you."

"And I you," she said softly.

He kissed her again, his arm going around her back.

Inside the castle, the other Warriors were feeling a darker presence. It was perturbing all of them enough that their Princesses were knowing a difference in their attitudes throughout the night.

Serenity saw that Touma was off in his own world and made her way over to him. "Dance with me," she said softly. Touma looked down at her, holding onto her hand as they went out onto the dance floor. Instead of his normal Warrior clothes, he had on a black of black boots, black breeches, a royal blue jacket that had silver lining going through it, and he had a cloak attached to his shoulders. Since he would be king soon, they felt it was time for him to dress like a future King. "Touma, what is bothering you?" she asked.

Looking down at her, he gave her a soft smile. "Nothing," he replied as he twirled her around once, "How does it feel that in two days' time we will be dancing together as husband and wife?" Serenity smiled at the idea as she kept her arm around his neck.

"A dream come true," she replied.

She rested her hand on the back of his neck as he smiled down at her. "We will have an amazing future together, you and me. King and Queen of the Moon," she added.

"Still not sure if I quite like the sound of being King," he answered, making her laugh.

"You will be an amazing king," she said softly.

Touma smiled, but then he looked over to see that his friends were still on high alert.

Just as he thought they were all being worried over nothing, they heard a large crash of thunder outside. "What was that?" Shu asked as they ran outside.

All five Warriors stopped in their tracks at what they were seeing. There was a large black cloud hanging over the castle. "What the heck is that?!" Seiji exclaimed.

"WATCH IT!" Ryo shouted when a black lightning bolt shot at all five of them.

Thinking quickly, all five men covered the girls from the blast. They could hear cackling, making them sit up. "Who's there?" Seiji demanded as he kept Jupiter behind him in the attempt to protect her.

"Well, these are the Realms' protectors, I have to say I'm far from impressed," Queen Beryl said with a smirk as she hovered over everything.

"What business do you have here?" Shin demanded.

"Silence little boy, this has nothing to do with you," Beryl hissed, "This is a little wedding gift for Princess Serenity and her Warrior lover."

Serenity gasped when she saw Meratia using her powers and her army to destroy her home. "Serenity, you need to get out of here," Touma told her.

"I'm not leaving without you," she answered.

"Don't worry about me!" Touma told her, "I will be fine."

Ryo glared at the evil, cackling witch. "RONIN WARRIORS TO ARMS!" he shouted. "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE! DAO JIN!" he shouted.

"ARMOR OF HALO! TAO CHI!" Seiji shouted.

"ARMOR OF TORRENT! DAO SHIN!" Shin shouted.

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK! DAO GI!" Shu shouted.

"ARMOR OF STRATA! TAO INOCHI!" Touma shouted.

Touma pulled out his bow and fired an arrow at the evil witch. She let out a hiss that reminded Serenity of a snake. "How dare you!" she hissed.

"We're just warming up!" Ryo answered as he swung one of his katanas at her.

She let out another hiss, throwing lightning at them. "Girls, we could use your help any time now!" Shu called out as he dodged another large bolt of lightning that just barely missed his head.

"JUPITER POWER!" Jupiter shouted.

"MERCURY POWER!" Mercury shouted.

"VENUS POWER!" Venus shouted.

"MARS POWER!" Mars shouted.

The girls transformed into their Sailor Scouts uniform and Mars ran over, jumping in front of Ryo. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!" she shouted as she aimed her attack at the evil witch.

Touma turned towards Serenity. "Serenity, you need to go, now!" he told her, "It's too dangerous for you to be here!" Serenity stared at the evil witch with wide eyes. "GO!" Touma shouted and she ran up the stairs.

A hoard of the Queen's soldiers were running up the stairs with their weapons drawn. "SUPER WAVE SMASHER!" Shin shouted as he swung his spear around.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" Mercury shouted as she swung her arms out.

Jupiter let out a shout as she jumped off a rail and held her arms. "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" she shouted. Seiji had his arms raised above his head as more of the oncoming soldiers charged at him.

"AH! THUNDERBOLT CUT!" he shouted as he swung his sword around.

"We need to separate!" Ryo called out.

The couples ran in opposite directions to separate the army while Beryl and Meratia were laughing hysterically at them.

Venus let out a shout as one of the soldiers nearly grabbed her. She jumped up and grabbed onto the ledge of a wall and pulled herself up. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" she shouted.

"IRON ROCK CRUSHER!" Shu shouted as their powers combined.

The floors and walls came apart and started landing on the soldiers that were chasing them. Shu let out a shout when Meratia tried to strike him with another one of her lightning bolts. "This isn't going to be easy!" she called out.

"It's never easy!" he answered.

She jumped from the ledge and into his arms before they took off running together.

Seiji and Jupiter were surrounded, the young married couple stood back to back. "You and me right?" he asked.

"Till the end," she answered smiling.

Seiji linked an arm with hers before he swung out and she started kicking the soldiers that were surrounding them. Letting her go, she did a flip and landed back on her feet. Grabbing his sword he blocked an attack aimed for his wife's head.

Jupiter ran across the room before she jumped, using her momentum to kick herself away from a wall and kick another demon solder in the face. "Do you have a plan?!" Jupiter called out.

"Just one," he replied.

She smirked as they gripped each other's hands and he held his sword out in front of him. "JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!" she shouted.

"THUNDERBOLT CUT!" he shouted.

The combination of their powers working together started tearing the hall apart, but the two of them just stared at their charging enemies head on. Seiji's eyes started glowing brighter and bright as he pushed their powers to work harder. "THUNDERBOLT LIGHTNING CRASH!" they shouted together then aimed their attacks at Meratia.

A large ball of electricity erupted from the sword and into the dark sky. The evil black energy wasn't even phased, but Seiji let Jupiter's hand go, feeling as though almost all of his energy had drained from him. "Seiji!" Jupiter gasped as he collapsed to one knee.

"I'm alright," He assured her, holding his chest.

Jupiter gasped when she grabbed Seiji's sword, swinging out to protect him from a spear aimed for his head. It was then she realized most of her energy had been spent as well. Getting back to his feet, he took his sword from Jupiter and blocked a lightning bolt aimed at them both. "Well, this is getting quite boring," Beryl said with a fake yawn.

Seiji looked over and his eyes grew wide at what he saw. He saw the dark soldiers surrounding Jupiter. "JUPITER!" he shouted, running to her. He kicked one away and covered her as one of the soldiers aimed his sword at her. His eyes grew wide as the pain shot through him as the sword pierced the area where his armor was weak and couldn't protect him from the attacks.

Hearing his husband groan in pain, she looked over with a gasp to see him collapsing to his knees. "SEIJI!" she screamed in horror.

"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!" Touma shouted, destroying the soldiers still surrounding them.

Running over to his injured friend, he grabbed his arm wrapping it around his shoulders. "We need to get out of here!" he called to Jupiter as he practically carried his friend out of the room.

Pulling Seiji down an empty hall, Touma set him down onto the floor while Jupiter knelt in front of him, pulling off his head. She checked his side to see the blood coming from the wound. "Seiji, it'll be okay just let me look at it," she answered.

"This is what I get for being the hero," he muttered with a slight laugh.

Jupiter stroked the hair from his eyes. "You are going to be just fine," she said softly. Seiji grabbed her arm, making her face him. He stared at her for a moment and Touma could hear his friend struggling to breathe.

"You are…the most beautiful…woman I have ever seen," he murmured.

Jupiter pressed a hand to the wound in his side. "You keep flattering me even injured," she quipped softly. He groaned in pain and let out a cough.

"Jupiter, stop, I'm done," he answered.

"Don't talk that way," she scolded lightly.

Her bottom lip shook as she held onto his hand. "Seiji, please don't talk that way," she begged softly. He gave her a soft smile as he stared at Touma.

"This Beryl…her army is stronger than we thought," he murmured.

"We've been up against worse," Touma answered as he crouched in front of him.

Seiji shook his head slowly. "No, we haven't, what we fought seems like nothing but those fights you and I would have as children. You need…you need to get Serenity out of here. You need to get her to safety…Beryl's going to kill her unless you do something," he answered. Touma gripped his friend's shoulder as he turned back to his wife who was trying not to cry. "Jupiter…my love…" he said softly.

"Don't you dare say goodbye to me," she answered.

She let out a sob. "You're not supposed to leave me like this," she told him. Seiji let out a groan as the pain became too much.

"Jupiter, let me hold you…just let me hold you in my arms," he begged softly, "I need to feel you in my arms."

Moving onto his lap, she closed her eyes as his arms wrapped around her as tight as he could with whatever strength he had left. "I love you," he whispered, "It's always…been…you…"

"It's always been you," she answered crying softly.

She tilted her head up and he kissed her once more before he took his final breath and he went completely limp. "Seiji?" she called to him, sitting up. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Seiji!" she called out again, "Seiji, no…no you're not supposed to leave me!" She gripped the front of his armor with tears streaming down her face. "Wake up, you can't leave me like this," she said sobbing.

Touma had tears in his own eyes as he stared at his friend's lifeless body. "Seiji!" Jupiter sobbed, resting her head on his chest as she cried. Touma grabbed her hand.

"Jupiter, we have to go," he insisted.

She shook her head slowly. "You go find Serenity. I'm going to stay here with him," she answered, her bottom lip trembling. She looked at the Warrior of Strata. "I have nothing without him," she whispered. Touma was watching the life leave her eyes as she stayed in her husband's limp arms. "He's my only love," she added. She closed her eyes as she rested her head on her husband's chest.

Touma watched with wide eyes as Jupiter let out only a few more breaths before her body also went completely still. He reached out, touching her neck when he felt for her pulse. His eyes grew wide when he didn't feel one. Standing up, he stared at the lifeless body of his friends for a minute but then he went to find Serenity.

Outside, Ryo let out a shout as he dodged another attack aimed at him. Mars held her hands up in front of her. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!" she shouted. Jumping off the ground, Ryo held his arms above his head.

"FLARE UP NOW!" he shouted.

Mars smiled as their powers were combined and crashed through the army charging at them. Ryo landed beside her as they watched as more soldiers started running at them. "What do we do, Ryo? There's so many!" she exclaimed.

"We fight until the death," he answered.

He smirked at his girl, holding his hand out to her. Mars slipped her into his, then he rested his other hand around her waist as he lifted her up off the ground and she kicked several of the demon soldiers away. He set her back down on the ground. She pulled out one of Ryo's katanas from the sheath, swinging it at a soldier running at her. Ryo pulled out the other blade, letting out a shout as he held the weapon above his head as the soldier tried to bring an axe down on his head. "RYO!" Mars called out, tossing his katana over to him.

Ryo swung his weapons around his head as Mars stood beside him. "FIRE FLARE BLAST!" they shouted together. With Mars holding out her hands and Ryo holding out his katanas the flame was a hundred times bigger.

As Ryo went to do another attack, he suddenly felt a sharp pain go into the space between his neck and shoulder. "RYO!" Mars wailed, but then she felt a sharp pain go into her back and through her stomach.

"MARS!" he called out as he collapsed to his knees.

He forced himself to stand up as he picked Mars up and they rushed past the army rushing up to them. "Let them go! Find the Moon Princess!" Beryl ordered.

The two warriors of fire stumbled into the temple. They collapsed to the floor, groaning in pain. Reaching over, Mars gripped his helmet and tossed it aside. "Ryo…" she whispered as his arm moved around her back. Ryo rested his forehead against hers, smiling softly.

"I have never met a woman like you…" he whispered.

She smiled softly at him. "I have never met a man like you, Ryo," she whispered, "I love you." Her bottom lip trembled as she stared at him

"I love you, Mars, more than anything," he answered

He pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back, gripping his armor tightly with whatever strength she had left before their strength left them and they died on the floor of the temple where they had fallen in love.

On the other side of the castle, Shu was blocking attack after attack from the demon soldiers charging at them. "Venus! Where are you?!" he called out.

"Over here!" she answered.

Taking his weapon he threw it around his head as he took several soldiers down with him. "There's too many of them, Shu!" she exclaimed once he was by her side again. Shu looked around and let out a deep breath, seeing that there were too many of them. Thousands of demon soldiers were running at them.

"If we're going down, we're taking a bunch of them with us," he answered.

Grabbing her hand, he ran towards the hill with her. "Where are we going?!" she called out.

"I have a plan," he replied.

They ran up to the hill where they used to sit at night and hold each other, looking at the Earth. Where they would talk to each other about their dreams and what they want. Venus stared at him quizzically. "Shu…" she asked.

"We're not gonna make it out of here alive. If we're going to die, we're going to take a bunch of these things with us. We'll die before Beryl wins," he answered.

She nodded, gripping the arms of his armor. "I love you," she told him. Shu pulled her tight against him.

"I love you, Venus, forever," he answered.

He pressed his lips to hers and Venus kissed him back as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Pulling away, he kissed her forehead before they looked back at the army running at them. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded and gripped his hand tightly.

"IRON BEAM CLASH!" they shouted together.

Venus swung around throwing her hands to the ground while Shu swung his staff around his head, throwing it down onto the ground. The ground started separating and breaking apart as if it were paper under water. "Venus!" Shu called out. He grabbed onto her waist, pulling her to him just as the ground collapsed under their feet. Venus held onto him tightly. "Don't close your eyes, V! Look at me!" he called to her. She looked into his eye as he held onto her. "I've got you," he told her.

"I've got you," she answered.

Then darkness claimed them both.

Beryl hissed as she watched as Venus and Shu destroyed almost all of her armor. "The fools!" she hissed. She looked over towards the river where Shin and Mercury were fighting. "I won't let them destroy any more of my army!" she snarled as she flew over towards them.

Mercury threw another blast of bubbles at the demon soldiers surrounding them. Shin grabbed her hand, swinging her around and she kicked another soldier away from her. She did a backflip over a soldier's head, landing behind him. She let out a shout as she kicked him and it sent him straight into Shin's spear. "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" she shouted as another large group of soldiers ran at her.

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!" he shouted.

Mercury let out a shout, grabbing onto one of the spears aimed at her middle and threw the demon into the river. "Well, isn't it sweat, the Warriors of Water fighting together," Beryl sneered as she looked at them.

"You are going to pay for what you have done tonight, Beryl!" Mercury snapped.

Beryl only rolled her eyes. "Now you and your friend are going to go back to the Negaverse where you belong!" Shin snapped. Mercury jumped off a rock and she landed on Shin's shoulders.

"BUBBLE WAVE BLAST!" they shouted together.

They aimed their attacks at both Beryl and Meratia. Putting all of their strength into their attacks. Only to find that their attacks were no use. Beryl laughed at the couple as Mercury jumped off his shoulders and into his arms so he could place her safely back on the ground. "How sweet, my turn," Beryl said with a sneer.

Before the two lovers could jump out of the way, Meratia shot black electricity at the two of them. Mercury let out a gasp. "SHIN!" she screamed, shoving him as hard as she could out of the way and was hit with the full blast.

"MERCURY!" he shouted.

Mercury screamed in agony as the blast took over her body. Once Meratia finally stopped her attack, Shin caught his love in his arms, collapsing to his knees. "Mercury, why?" he asked. She stared up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Because I love you…" she whispered.

She stared into his eyes, smiling softly. "You have such beautiful eyes," she said softly. She whimpered in pain as the attack drained her body. "I love you, Shin," she whispered. Shin held her to his chest.

"I love you, Mercury," he whispered before kissing her lovingly.

When she fell limp in his arms, Shin felt his heart shatter. He held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Oh, how pathetic," Beryl said sounding bored.

Shin placed Mercury's body on the grass after kissing her lips once more. He stood up from the ground with a glare. "You're going to pay for that!" he spat at her.

"Am I? This should be a treat!" she said laughing.

Grabbing his discarded spear, Shin let out a shout as he charged at the woman. Beryl dodged his attack, she grabbed his spear and threw it into the water. Grabbing him by his throat, she lifted him up off the ground and squeezed his throat. "You are a handsome one, too bad you're not the one I want," she hissed. Shin struggled against her grasp, but then Beryl sent her magic through his body. Shin started shouting in agony, struggling eve harder but it was no use. Sending all of her power into him, she let him drop to the ground. Shin winced as he looked over at Mercury's body. "And now to finish the job," she said laughing.

Holding onto Mercury's body, he jumped into the river and they both started sinking to the ground. Shin held onto Mercury as his eyes began to close, taking his final breaths in the water as he kissed Mercury's still lips one more time as he closed his eyes.

On the balcony, Touma had watched in horror as his friends one by one died trying to protect the Moon Kingdom. "Touma, we must go!" Endymion snapped at him.

"Where's Serenity?" he demanded.

"She went towards the back," Endymion replied.

Touma ran towards the direction that Serenity was, hoping that he could get his love out of here before it was too late.


	10. The Queen's Sacrifice

Chapter 10: The Queen's Sacrifice

Touma jumped over a rail searching for his bride-to-be. "SERENITY!" he shouted as he ran towards the door.

Serenity was trying to escape the soldiers that were chasing her. She hid around the corner, hoping they wouldn't see her. "Come here!" a soldier snapped, grabbing her legs.

"NO!" she screamed, struggling against his grasp.

More soldiers were surrounding the princess as they started pulling on her to drag her to the evil witch. "NO! LET ME GO!" she screamed.

Touma jumped over the balcony rail. "LET HER GO!" he shouted. He fired several arrows and they all embedded themselves into their targets. Rushing over to Serenity, he wrapped his arms around her. "Come with me," he told her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking over his shoulder suddenly with wide eyes.

"TOUMA!" she shouted.

Touma saw a sword aimed at his head and he quickly rolled out of the way, his helmet falling off as he did so. "Endymion! Don't!" Serenity called out in horror as the Earth prince swung his sword again. Touma rolled away and jumped back to his feet. He grabbed the prince's arm and his eyes grew wide when he saw that the prince's eyes were completely black.

"It's not Endymion!" he answered, ducking, "He's possessed!"

He jumped out of the way when the sword almost connected to his shoulder. Serenity, thinking fast, ran over and jumped on Endymion's back. "Get away from him!" she snapped as she started punching his back. The possessed prince threw the princess off him and she let out a yelp as she hit the ground.

The distraction gave Touma enough time to jump back to his feet and he grabbed Endymion's arm, twisting it behind his back. He tried to shove the Earth Prince into the wall when Endymion stuck his foot out and ran up the wall and jumped over Touma's head. Throwing the sword aside, Touma held his fists up and got in the guarding stance as Endymion charged at him.

Serenity watched as the two men were swinging punches and kicks at each other. The demonically possessed prince was overpowering Touma, which was scaring the princess. She saw the prince's discarded sword on the ground. Getting up, she grabbed the sword and walked over to the two men.

Touma winced when he was kicked back against the wall and Endymion wrapped his hand around his throat. Touma tried to kick out but the Prince was able to dodge the attack and squeeze his throat even tighter. Suddenly, the prince froze, his eyes growing wide and his grip on Touma's throat loosened and the Warrior of Strata fell to the ground as Endymion fell to his knees, showing Serenity behind him with the sword in his hand. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as the demonic presence left the prince and she caught her friend before he fell to the ground completely.

Endymion groaned as he stared at the two people above him. "Forgive me, Touma, I tried," he said quietly. The two men gripped each other's forearms.

"It wasn't your fault, my brother," Touma answered.

Endymion smiled a little and looked at Serenity. "Take care of her, Strata. She's the hope for the universe's future," he murmured.

"Always," Touma answered.

Serenity pressed a kiss to Endymion's forehead with tears trickling down her cheeks when the prince died in her arms. Touma let out a deep breath, but then he heard soldiers coming their way. "Serenity, we must go," he whispered. He stood up from the ground, holding out his hand to her. Serenity placed the prince on the ground, grabbing Touma's hand as they ran out of the courtyard.

"Where will we go?" she asked.

"We can get your mother to send us to earth," he replied.

"It's not safe there," she insisted.

"We can hide, hide until we can defeat Beryl and Meratia," he answered.

They ran around the corner when Beryl was standing there. "Well, that was disappointing, you killed my prince," Beryl sneered. Touma pulled Serenity behind him. "My revenge isn't with you, Strata," she spat.

"You're not touching Serenity you evil witch!" he spat.

Beryl glared at him, but then she smirked. "I'm sure you enjoyed the little show from the balcony, watching as all of your friends died for your pathetic lives," she said with a smirk.

"What?" Serenity asked.

Touma stared at her. "My friends sacrificed their lives to keep the realms safe from people like you, Beryl. They might be dead but their energy is still around!" he answered. Serenity held onto the armor on Touma's back.

"I'm so bored with this already!" Beryl hissed.

She shot black energy. "SERENITY!" Touma shouted. He shoved the princess to the ground, covering her from the blast. He groaned loudly in pain as the energy pulsed through his body.

"Touma!" she gasped with wide eyes to see that the witch's power was relentless.

Slowly, his armor began to fade away into his sub-armor underneath. Once his armor was completely gone, Touma's shouts of pain filled the air as he still fought against the woman's magic aimed for his love. "Touma!" Serenity called out again with tears in her eyes.

Meratia was seeing that Beryl was winning against the Warrior of Strata and struck her own powers into the young man, making his screams of agony become louder.

Queen Serenity ran around the corner to see Touma no longer in his sub-armor, back in his royal clothing. "NO!" The Queen shouted with wide eyes.

The two enemies stopped with their attacks and Touma stared into Serenity's blue eyes, smiling softly before he collapsed to the side. "Touma!" she gasped, sitting up. She hovered over her love, her hand resting on his chest. "Touma, speak to me," she begged with tears in her eyes.

Touma stared into her eyes, his hand resting over hers. "You're safe," he whispered. She nodded her head slowly with tears streaming down her face. Reaching up with his free hand, he wiped a tear from her cheek. "You are so beautiful…I never thought…that…that a woman like you…would ever love me," he added.

"I love you, more than anything," she answered, her thumb moving in circles over his hand.

She let out a quiet sob. "Touma, you can't leave me. We're supposed to get married in two days," she added with a sob. Hearing that brought tears to his eyes as he gripped her hand tighter.

"You would have been…a dream…" he answered

Serenity leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in a gentle, yet loving kiss. Touma kissed her back, feeling his strength beginning to leave him. Pulling away, she stroked his cheek tenderly. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she answered.

Touma smiled as his eyes slowly slid closed. "Touma?" she called out. She let out a gasp as his hand dropped from her face. "Touma!" she said with a sob when his entire body went limp. "Touma, no, you're not supposed to leave me yet," she said sobbing.

She rested her head on his chest as she listened to his heart's last few bits it could give. "We were supposed to grow old together," she said sobbing, "You can't leave me yet." She saw something out of the corner of her eye and she saw one of Touma's arrows lying on the ground not too far from her.

"No, Serenity!" The Queen called out as her daughter grabbed the weapon.

Serenity looked at Touma's lifeless body with tears trickling down her cheeks. "I have nothing without Touma," she told her mother.

"Serenity, no man is worth killing yourself over! If you do this, Touma's sacrifice will be in vain!" The Queen begged, trying to get her to stop with what she was about to do.

Serenity stared at the arrow in her hand and then at her dead love. She dropped the arrow and she clutched Touma's hand as sobs wracked her body. "This is boring!" Beryl shrieked.

"SERENITY!" The Queen shouted.

Serenity looked up just as Meratia sent her magic into the princess. She let out a scream, falling back onto her love's chest. "SERENITY!" The Queen screamed in agony as she collapsed to her knees while Beryl laughed. The Queen glared at Beryl as she removed her wand and attached the silver crystal. "Don't worry, darling, I won't let it end this way. I won't let her take your future!" she told her daughter's lifeless body.

Using her powers, she was able to defeat Beryl and Meratia, sending them back to the Negaverse to be trapped. As the Queen was lying there dying, a person appeared beside her. Looking up, she smiled softly. "Amadeus…my friend," she said softly.

"I am sorry, my lady, if only I could arrive sooner," the Ancient said mournfully as he bowed to the queen.

"Your warriors saved so many lives…" she answered.

She gripped her friend's hand with tears streaming down her cheeks. "My Serenity is gone, and I only have enough magic to send her and the others to the future," she whispered.

"The future?" Amadeus asked.

She nodded her head slowly. "Where they are to be reborn," she replied softly, "Reborn and given a second chance at the future that Beryl stole from them." Amadeus held her hand. "You will watch over them?" she asked.

"Until my last breath," he replied.

Serenity smiled softly, holding onto his hand as she gave Luna and Artemis the instructions of what to do when the time came. The two cats agreed to their queen's demands. Queen Serenity cast one more spell and she watched as the bodies of all of the Scouts and Warriors were sent to Earth. "The will never remember our beautiful world," she whispered with a quiet sob.

"They will remember, someday my Queen," he answered

He watched as the ten of them were sent to Earth and felt the Queen's strength weaken. "Amadeus, Beryl cannot win if she ever escapes," she whispered.

"Never, I give you my word," he answered.

She gave him a soft smile as she looked toward Earth. "Goodbye my darling daughter, I shall miss you," she whispered before she fell limp and the wand fell from her hand. Amadeus lowered his head as he mourned over the loss of the universe's wonderful Queen and the world they once knew. It was over, for now, but when the time came, the Ronin Warriors and Sailor Scouts will be reunited again to defeat any evil that would threaten their world.

**(Next Story Preview)**

**_Serena was sitting in the park trying to understand what was going on when Rowen made his way over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked. She looked over at him and she let out a deep breath._**

**_"_****_I'm just trying to understand what exactly is happening," she said softly._**

**_"_****_You and me both," he answered, holding her hand._**

**_Serena smiled as she gave his hand a squeeze. "Serena….no matter what happens I promise you that I will protect you," he told her. She nodded her head slowly, smiling softly._**

**_"_****_I believe you," she whispered._**

**Story Title: A Second Chance**

**Rating: T**

**Due Date: 8/24/2014**


End file.
